


Memory in/of the Heart

by Saikarp



Series: True love is a pain [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the world believed that Prussia died at the end of the war. Only to have Russia discover a familiar face with no memory?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old/New face?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back/hello this is my third story and I own nothing but the plot please enjoy!

This story begins 15 years after World War two ended. It starts of a rumor told by those who live. In what is now called Kalingard. It starts like this: In the cemetary where Fredrick the Great can be found. On certain nights when the moon is brightest and the air is still. If you listen carefully you'll hear someone playing a pipe or a flute. If you follow the music. You'll find yourself at the king's grave. There if you look carefully you'll see two figures resting upon it. The music doesn't change. But if you try to walk up to them. A gust of wind and a shriek of an eagle will come and you'll find yourself. Back at the cemetary entrance and even if you head back to the grave. The two men won't be there. This rumor was talked about so much. That it reached a certain being of snow. Who thought it might be fun. To tease his son with it. The being is called General Winter. Moving from Kalingard to Moscow in one night. Is mere child's play for him. General Winter rarely visits Russia personaly but when he heard the rumor. He decided it was time for Russia to learn the truth. About a certain kingdom that the world belived was dead... "Really General I didn't think you paid attention to such things. Why did you insist I come with you tonight?" "Because you need to see this now stop whining." Only General Winter can talk to Russia like this. He's his protector and tormenter. Purple eyes looked over to the man beside him and gave a small smile. (Once we reach the cemetary he'll probably get bored.) Russia didn't mind spending time with General Winter. But he knew his boss would be angry with him. If he made a habit of this. Thankfully General Winter can't be killed so Russia was in a good mood. So when they reached the cemetary he willinly listened for the music. It came softly on the wind and they followed it to the grave. Once Russia saw the two men. He immedately grinned and stepped foreward. "Fredrick shouldn't you be in a better place? Why are you holding onto Prussiya's corpse?" The music stopped but nothing else happened. So Russia took it as an invatation and walked up to them. He stopped and knelt next to them. The great king had watched him come. Just as he had watched all of the others who had heard his music. (How ironic that the one who can help me. Is the one my Pruben hates the most.) The king stared into Russia's eyes and adjusted his grip on his kingdom. "He's not dead Russland my Pruben is very much alive." "Then why are you here?" "Because this was the only way to save him. You understand don't you I can't let him die." Russia did understand he had people in his life. That he wanted to protect at all costs. (But this isn't protecting him.) "Do you plan on holding him here until the end of time?" "Nein I'm just waiting for someone to protect him." (Well now that's interesting.) "Protect him from what comrade?" If the king was insulted by such a familar term he didn't show it. Instead he looked down at his lover and smiled. "I know this is wrong and he won't be the same after this. But please Russland don't hurt him!"  
"Are you giving him to me then?" The thought of that was a pleasing one. Especially since the whole world belived he was dead. (What a wonderfull surprize he would make!) Fritz had a good idea of what was going through the nation's head. But he had no choice if he didn't act now Prussia would truely die. (Forgive me my kingdom I remain your servant always.) "Ja I want to give him to you but you must understand. He's been asleep for so long. He's not who you remember-" "I understand when will he wake up?" (Perhaps that sounded rude Fredrick is a king. He clearly didn't like being interrupted.) But the king stared at his lover's face and said. "Soon enouph I won't be able to stay here much longer." "Why don't you stay until he wakes up?" It was an odd thing to say but Fredrick shook his head. "He dosen't need to see me and I've taken... To much time from both of you." Russia watched as the king kissed his Prussiya's forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips. He'd be lying if he said the sight didn't move him. Even General Winter could see the love in Fredrick's eyes. As he held his kingdom out to Russia. "Please take care of him." The words seemed to hold more than one meaning but Russia didn't care. Whatever the king planned he would prevail. "Of course I'll take care of Prussiya I never wanted him to die in the first place." This was true but Russia had his own reasons for wanting the kingdom alive. Reasons that the king wouldn't like but doubtless would've understood. As soon as he held Prussiya in his arms. Fredrick smiled and touched his face. "Thank you for doing this I hope the two of you get along from now on." Russia wanted to say something that would reasure the king but he shook his head. Fredrick had said everything he could to the large nation. He watched his beloved's face as he faded away. The wind carried a final song. That failed to wake the sleeping man and so Russia decided to carry him. "You were right General this was worth coming for." "When will you tell the world of your new prize?" General Winter's voice betrayed no emotion. But his eyes told a different story. "Hmm not anytime soon I think I'll wait until he wakes up. Before I make to many plans." "Then I'll leave you to it." Russia had grown used to General Winter's sense of humor. He was never sure how he felt about the man. Except that without him life would be empty. A nation must learn to be strong withen one's borders. Before they can be strong enouph to claim more land for themselves. Russia had learned and taught this lesson to many. He knew that the man in his arms had learned his own lessons. Along similar lines but he'd be happy to teach him again. The walk back was long and pleasent but even when he returned home. Prussiya remaind asleep and so began a new kind of game. From the moment Russia woke up he'd check on Prussia. Then he would start to do his work. When lunch came around. He would either eat in Prussia's room or sent a Baltic to check on him. Dinner was always spent with his family. But everytime Russia saw his sleeping face. He found himself feeling strangely hollow.  
Beating him awake seemed like a fun idea. Except that he was curious about what Fredrick meant about being different. Russia wanted to be close when he woke up. So when his leader demanded that he attend a meeting at the Kremlin. He decided to bring his "Prussia doll" with him. His boss didn't like it but Russia left him in his room. The Kremlin can be a comfterable place. For the right people. Russia smiled at this ironic thought and went to his meeting. A few hours later a guard interrupted them. With very interesting news. "Forgive me sir it seems my new project is finally awake!" "Just make sure he doesn't destroy our capital Russiya. I would like to meet him before you leave." "Da of course I shall go and retrive him right now!" Russia quickly left the building and pulled out a radio. He knew which direction Prussiya went. But he couldn't have his people taking matters into thier own hands. He wanted to avoid wasting bullets and blood as much as possible. The radio was already tuned to his soldgers freguency. So he followed his senses and listened to the reports. (It seems he's just running away how odd.) A non battle hungry Prussia was a strange notion for Russia to accept. He didn't mind Prussiya trying to escape right away. But he didn't want to train a coward either despite being asleep for so long. Prussiya was giving his people a great chase and workout. (I wonder how far he'd get if I just left him out here?) That question couldn't be answered today since his boss wanted to meet him. But maybe someday Russia would indulge himself again. Right now he had to run before the guards decided to shoot Prussia. The chase ended in one of the alleyways and Russia grinned in trimuph. (That fool has trapped himself with no weapons in my heart. Just what is he thinking?) Russia ordered the guards to stand aside. But he didn't care if they got out of the way in time. His people would always obey him. Because he was a part of them. Just as every nation was one with thier people. Even leaders can get away with so much disrespect. (Prussiya will learn about this from me.) The alleyway was guiet as Russia stepped into it. The light was a little dim but he saw his prize. (I never thought he'd try to hide here.) Prussiya had found a crevice between a dumpster and some boxes to hide. But what really shocked Russia was the sight of Prussia. Sitting on the ground with his face hidden in his legs. With his arms wrapped around them. (Is he shaking in fear?...!) Russia walked over and knelt in front of the man. He knew that Prussia sensed him. But the man refused to show his face. "Privet Prussiya do you remember me you've been asleep for a long time." Prussia didn't respond to his words so Russia reached out to touch his arm. As soon as his fingers brushed against his arm. Prussia lifted his face and jerked away. He couldn't get far but what really shocked Russia. Was when Prussia started talking or rather what language he was speaking. (That's how he talked back when we were kids why is he doing that?) Fortunately Russia remembered the dialect well enouph to calm Prussia.  
"It's going to be all right my friend please stand up so I can help you." (Did I say it wrong he looks confused?) "Who are you?" "I'm Russia don't you remember me?" "Nein I don't remember you but-" Russia hugged him so he could hide his smile. (This is the best situation none of my enimies know he's alive. Plus he doesn't remember anything!) Prussia didn't understand why this man was suddenly holding him. (But he seems friendly enouph. Maybe he just likes hugging people?) "Um Russia can you let go of me now the ground is uncomfterable." Russia granted his request and helped Prussia to his feet. "So what do you remember?" "Not much I know what a lot of things are but..." "What about your name?" "Nein I don't even know what I am. I know that I'm not human." "That's right your a nation!" Russia tugged on his hand until they left the alleyway. "Um those people were chasing me." "They won't do that anymore." "Russia what's my name?" "East Germany and Kalingard. I personally prefer the second if you don't mind." (He didn't react to the Germany part.) But something clearly bothered the former Prussian. But Russia had no time to question him. His leader didn't like to wait. "Kal listen I promise to help you in any way I can. So will you come with me?" "I kind of have to you still have my hand." He tried to pull his hand away but Russia held on. "Am I hurting you?" "Nein but we're both men so we shouldn't-" "I'm your friend and protecter no one will mock us now please. I need to introduce you to our new boss." Then newly named Kalingard nodded.


	2. Learning the language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia teaches Kal about his language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and I own nothing but the plot.

Just as he said none of the guards tried to stop them. Or seemed surprised that they were holding hands. (Maybe it's a custom here?) A lot had happened since Kal woke up and he had a lot of questions. But Russia beat him to it. "Why did you jump out the window?" "I'm not really sure when I woke up I was alone. But something didn't feel right and doors are usually guarded. So I jumped out the window." (Did that make sense I don't think he believed me. But then I don't understand much about him anyway.) When Russia led Kal to their boss's office. He stopped in front of the door and turned to Kal. Now that they were in better lighting. Russia got a good look at Kal's face. (He looks more or less the same except for his eyes. They're a lot paler now and pinkish. I wonder if I can use this?) "Listen Kal the man in this room is very important. So if you have anything to say. Make sure that he can't find fault in your words." "All right but wouldn't it be easier if I stayed out here?" "Nyet he wants to meet you. So let's make a good impression da!" The look in his eyes made it clear that he wasn't joking. (But how am I supposed to know what to say to someone I never met? Russia is the only one who understands me so far and if I lose him-) "I trust you Russia so please let me follow your lead." Russia grinned but said nothing. As he knocked on the door. (If he keeps acting like this then I'll never leave him alone.) Russia's boss gave them permission to enter and they went inside. For a man reputed to make unreasonable demands. At the drop of a hat. Once Russia explained the situation. Or at least Kal thought that's what he did. Since he couldn't understand what they were saying. The man smiled and looked at him. "He says welcome to the Soviet Union and he hopes that you're well." Kal smiled back and nodded but he must've looked confused. Because the other two started talking and Russia turned back to Kal. "Is something wrong?" "Nein it's just what country are we in?" "Mine we're in my capital right now." "Then where is Soviet Union the personification?" Russia's laughter shocked both of them. He only stopped laughing when his boss said his name. "I'm sorry but that was adorable!" Russia spoke to their boss for a moment. Then walked over to a wall that had a lot of maps on it. "Can you read any of these Kal? There's a few maps here from different nations." Kal walked over and found that he could read all of them! (I guess I wasn't paying attention when I was running a...?) "I can read them all what am I looking for?" (What was I thinking just then it seemed important?) Russia beamed and pointed to a big area. "This is me and all of these countries from here to here. Help me make the Soviet Union and right here. This is you Kal see?" "Ja but why did you only point to Kallingard. Aren't I East Germany too?" Russia didn't like that question but he let it slide. (Kal has just woken up I need to win him over fully. Before I can do anything to drastic.) "Da but they're so close I don't need to-" "What are you talking about Russiya? It shouldn't take this long to explain something to him."  
Kal's new boss hadn't yelled. But Russia knew him well enough to quickly explain. While Russia did that Kal looked at the maps and tried to picture. What each land was like. (I'm certain I've been to some of these-) Just like before the certainty of forgetting something important. Surged inside of Kallingard's mind. But it disappeared so suddenly that he wasn't sure. If he had truly thought it or wished he had. (How many nations do I know? How old am I and why does Russia scare me and make me feel safe?) These thoughts and feelings burdened Kal but he chose to keep silent. (At least until I understand things better and maybe Russia can help?) Kal watched Russia and their and tried to understand them. (If I can read Russian why can't I speak it?) Since his companions were to busy arguing. Kal focused on the maps and tried to sound out the words. He thought he'd been quiet. But when he tried to switch to a French map. (It shows the same things but it's written in French. How do I know that?) Russia moved behind Kal and said. "That was very well done but why don't you focus on Russian da!" Kal jumped and punched Russia. It only made him stumble back a bit but Kal was still sorry. "Russia I didn't mean-" "It's fine Kal I startled you!" (If he can hit like that when he's not really trying. Then I can train him to be a tank!) Their boss chuckled and said something to Kal. "What did he say?" "He said you should've hit me harder. He's also looking forward to speaking with you. Without an interpreter!" Kal smiled and inclined his head to his boss. "Danke Herr I look forward to that as well." Russia clapped him on the shoulder then said. "I still have some work to do why don't you wait in our room?" "Is that the same one I jumped out of?" "Da but you won't do that again." It wasn't a question but Kal acted like it was. "Of course not I know you now." Russia smiled and led Kal back to their room. "I'll leave a guard outside the door. In case you want anything but let's have dinner together." The mention of food caused a strange sound to fill the room. When Russia realized it was Kal's stomach he grinned. "I keep forgetting that you just woke up." "What do you mean?" "We've known each other for years. But this feels like we've been friends. Our whole lives!" Kal felt something stir inside him but he didn't have time to understand it. Russia went to a side table and made a phone call. When he was finished he turned back to Kal. "Someone will bring you some broth. Try to eat it and I'll see you later." "Ok but is there anything else I can do?" "Da you can work on your Russian. There's some books in the living room..." Russia trailed off when he saw some of the books. Were near the window that Kal jumped out. (He said he wouldn't do it again-) "Um Russia?" "Da?" "I thought you said this was our room?" "It is." "Then why is there one bed?" Russia thought about lying. (Making him my lover would be wonderful but I don't think he's ready.) "Russian nights get very cold so we share a bed." "Does anyone else do that?" "Da at home lot's of people. Either share the bed or push the beds together. So they can share the blankets."  
(What will I do if he asks for a different room? Now that he's awake I need to keep him close. Just in case someone betrays me.) It was to soon for Kal to realize that Russia had a perfect fake smile. (I don't want to cause trouble he's the only friend I have.) A knock on the door distracted them and Russia answered it. "Kal your food is here we'll talk more when I return." Kal nodded and Russia returned to their boss. A few hours passed and Russia was ready for dinner. (I hope he was able to eat the broth.) Kallingard looked healthy but Prussia had been able to hide his emotions. In a similar way to Russia so he couldn't rule anything out. The guard was alert and even smiled while he gave his report. "All is well sir Comrade Kallingard. Has eaten his broth and is devouring the books." "Excellent has anything else happened?" "Not really I think he's practicing speaking Russian. But he hasn't tried to leave." "Very good you may leave now." The guard nodded and walked away. Russia went into the room and found Kal in the living room. He was reading out loud but he was doing it so quietly. That Russia had to be right next to him to hear his words. Remembering what happened the last time he startled him. He decided to sit near him until he was noticed. Kal was absorbed in his book. The history it contained pulled him in. It was about some power struggle over the Russian throne. But what held Kal's attention. Was the name of the Prussian king. Fredrick the Great was given a lot of respect. But the Empress hated dealing with him. Kal was staring at a map. When he finally realized he wasn't alone. "Oh Russia welcome back did you get your work done?" "I did almost an hour ago." It took a moment for Kal to understand and once he did. His face immediately expressed his shame. "Russia I'm so sorry-" "Say it in Russian please you did practice didn't you?" Despite the friendly tone. Kal responded to the hidden order. With only the slightest bit of hesitation. "Da am I understandable?" "Da you've made wonderful progress now you can speak it all the time!" (Is ordering me to only speak Russian? Of course not I don't even know what language I was speaking. Russia is looking out for me.) Kal looked at Russia a bit shyly and nodded. "You really think I can do that?" "Why don't you order our dinner and see for yourself." This small praise was enough to ease away the tension. Kal ran to the phone and looked at Russia. "What do you want?" "Just ask for two dinners and a pot of broth as well. Since it's you they shouldn't have a problem with it." Russia watched Kal make the call and smiled at how natural he sounded. (There's only a trace of an accent but that's all right.) All that mattered was that Kal was obeying him and trusting him. It's only been a day but the progress `gave Russia hope. (Once I get him home the Baltics and Poland will try to turn him. Back into Prussiya or my enemy and I won't let that happen!) As long as Kal remained like this then Russia could create more memories. Of the two of them living happily together in peace. This plan was the reason that Russia had been with his boss.  
"We'll be going home tomorrow Kal. It's time I introduced you to our family." "I thought this was our home." "Nyet this is the Kremlin I brought you here. Because I wanted to be close when you woke up." "I see then your family-" "Our family Kallingard as long as your one with me. Then our family's are the same." "What are they like Russia?" Dinner was spent with Russia talking about the Soviet family. Every once in a while he would bring up something about Prussia. Just to see how Kal would react but it was the last thing. That proved to be the most entertaining. "So I was married to two men!?" "Da and you've been married to other men before. But some are dead now..." (His blushing face is so cute!) "What about us were we married before?" "Nyet we've formed alliances but they were temporary. All we do is sleep side by side." (Is that relief in his eyes or dare I say disappointment!) "So we just sleep then ok. Oh your food got cold!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment.


	3. Making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia brings Kal home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot thanks for the kudos.

The journey home had both nations nervous in their own way. One was filled with paranoia. About the situation in his house. While the other was trying to make himself remember his past. (I was married to some of these people so I shouldn't offend them!?) Thankfully Russia knew how to multitask so his paranoia. Was pushed aside in favor of Kal. (He's so tense he took notes on my stories!) They were about halfway home and Russia had watched Kal. Flip through his notes enough times. To see the dates and question marks. On what Kal must've thought would be safe topics to bring up. (He's crossed off his marriage notes though perhaps he doesn't like marriage?) Finally Russia had to pull the notes away. If only to remind Kal that he wasn't alone. "We're almost there Kal." "Please give those back Russia I don't want to offend anyone." "Nyet you won't need them. Today is all about introductions and a tour." "But I don't remember anything I keep trying to-" "Hush it's all right you don't need to remember. As long as your happy!" Kal didn't know what to say and he had learned enough. To understand that Russia would only answer so many questions. Before getting annoyed so Kal said nothing and tried to relax. This made Russia chuckle and he couldn't resist hugging Kal. "You are one with me Kal so everything will be fine." "Da Russiya you keep saying that-" "Da and I'll continue to do so as long as you need reassurance!" It was Kal's turn to smile. Which he didn't try to hide as they finally reached their home. Russia got out of the car first and Kal followed him inside. (This house is huge and we live here!?) Russia wasted no time in calling everyone to the ballroom. So they could meet Kallingard. Once all the nations had gathered Russia pulled Kal close. Just in case anyone failed to pick up on his message. "Hello everyone as you can see Kallingard is awake. But he doesn't remember his past. So be nice to him da!" Russia then turned to Kal and asked. "Do you want to say anything?" Kal shook his head and tried to find a familiar face. But except for a man with red eyes the only other nation to stand out. Was a woman who was glaring daggers at him! (Holy shit she's hot but why is she glaring at me?) Russia chuckled and called out. "Ukraine Belarus will you come here please?" Kal wanted to run as the scary woman approached them. But a strange boining sound caught his attention. Russia beamed at his sisters. He could always trust them and Belarus would keep things in order. He just had to make sure she didn't kill Kallingard first. "Kal this is my big sister Ukraine and my little sister Belarus. They'll be joining us for the tour." Kal smiled and said. "Nice to meet you I hope we get along." These words caused three different reactions from the siblings. Belarus saw him as an easy fool. Good for manipulation but is to close to her brother for her taste. Russia just grinned and thought about what to say on the tour. Ukraine burst into tears and hugged Kal. "He's so cute oh Kal I hope you stay with us forever!" Kal gingerly wrapped his arms around her.  
(If I'm not careful I'll be smothered in her boobs!) The hug didn't surprise anyone except Kal. The remaining nations quickly went back to their business. Hoping that Russia's good mood continued. Russia watched them leave and noticed several nations talking together. (Looks like I'll have to watch Hungary and Romania for a while.) He knew that Poland would drag the Baltics into trying something. But right now he had a tour to give to a flustered Kallingard. "Come let's get started everyone!" Kal knew he looked like a tourist and it was pissing off Belarus. But he couldn't help it. Everything in Russia's house screamed elegant. (Except for when we got to the basement. I really don't want to see what's down there.) "The basement is where I punish family members. Let's hope I never have to show it to you da!" "Was that a threat Russia?" (Why did he just smile and walk away did I do something wrong?) That thought stayed with Kal for the rest of the tour. But Russia didn't seem upset so Kal said nothing. Until they reached the top floor. "This is where our bedroom is Kal!" "We're still sharing a room?" Kal realized his mistake right away. When Russia looked at him and stiffly nodded. "We talked about this da?" "Da I just thought that since we're home. That maybe you had a heater or something else...?" (Is he turning purple!?) Russia put one of his hands on Kal's shoulder. "Kallingard buying something that is useful part of the year is wasteful." "I'm sorry." No one expected to hear those words so freely. Or see the look of insecurity in Kal's eyes. As he stared at the floor. (Is he going to show me the basement now what am I supposed to do?) Kal didn't tremble like the Baltics. But it was clear to the siblings. That Kallingard didn't wish to upset the country that owned him. Belarus looked at her brother. To see if she should punish him. But Russia had a better idea. "Kal look at me." Kal thought about refusing but he didn't want Russia to get mad. So once he did look up. He saw that the purple aura had vanished and Russia was smiling. "Do you hate sleeping beside me?" "Nyet it's not that I hate it..." Belarus smirked at her brother as the toy tried to explain. "It's just your house is so fancy I thought you'd prefer something-" "It's our house Kal and everyone shares a room." Kal knew that tone and felt himself relax. (He's not mad but if I keep going...) "I'm sorry I guess I let the size of everything-" "Everything is bigger in Russia now would you like to see our room?" He opened the door and pulled Kal inside before anything else was said. The room took Kal's breath away. (I thought that the room at the Kremlin was fancy. But this is like a palace!) "Do you like it?" "Da it's beautiful and the bed is huge!" "It's bouncy if you want to test it." The innuendo went over Kal's head. As he ran to the bed and all but jumped on it. The next few minutes were spent with Russia. Watching Kal act like a child. (I wonder how long it'll take before he realizes what I meant?) Russia walked over and "accidently" fell on top of Kal. "Hey Russia-"  
"Sorry Kal but you were having so much fun. I had to join you!" Since Kal was lying face down on the bed. He couldn't see the look on Russia's face as he quickly pinned Kal's wrists. Then he began to tickle him with a sadistic grin! "Russia stop I can't breathe!" "Every time you open your mouth you take a breath Kal!" Neither knew how long they played. But it was dark when Lithuania knocked on the door. "Come in Lithy I just conquered Kal!" "Liar don't listen to him!" Lithuania opened the door and slowly looked into the room. What he saw would've been a heart warming sight. If he didn't understand Russia. The two were lying side by side on a very messy bed. Lithuania knew he'd have to fix that soon. But what really worried him. Was the way Kallingard (Prussia) had innocently cuddled up to Russia. (If I don't do something soon Mr. Russia will turn him against Germany!) Not that he was entirely against it but if Prussia had one redeeming trait. It was his devotion to the one he loves most. (If Russia get's it then America will have no chance against him!) "Lithy did you want to join us since your just standing there?" "Ah no thank you sir dinner is ready will you have it downstairs?" "Da we'll be down shortly goodbye Lithy!" Lithuania knew that he was dismissed. So he nodded and left them alone. (He already has Prussia sharing his room. How long do we have before Russia gives him a weapon?) Lithuania knew they had little time. (But Poland's plan doesn't seem like it'll work but what else can we do?) Russia and Kal went downstairs and a bustling dining room. "If your not sick, being punished, or busy doing work. I like everyone to eat together. So we can act like a family!" "This is amazing Russia where do I sit?" "Next to me at this table over here." Everyone greeted Russia when he passed by. But no one started to eat until Russia sat down. (It must be because we're the last to arrive. Everyone has such good manners here.) Kal hadn't been conscious of his eating habits before. (But everyone can see us up here.) "Kal what would you like to eat?" "Those potatoes look good can I have some with the borthe?" "Of course help yourself." Dinner seemed to be a happy time. The other occupants at their table are Ukraine, Belarus, and the Baltics. Kal was too into his food to notice that every once in a while. Russia or Belarus would sweep the room with their eyes. Keeping track of who was talking to whom, and how often Kal was stared at. (Let's see Hungary looks very upset perhaps I should have Belarus. Take her somewhere she can relax.) Ukraine was easy to talk to. She kept Kal from noticing what her siblings were doing. She also helped Kal to be more conferrable. About his situation. "So you learned to speak Russian in a day Kallingard. Will you also learn other languages too?" "I'd like to if I can read a language-" "Eh you can read other languages but can't speak them that's interesting." "Da Ukraine I'm not sure why but at least it's a start-" A glass shattering on the ground had everyone looking around. Everyone except for Russia and Belarus.  
They looked at Latvia who was panicking. "I'm sorry Mr. Russia I'll clean it up right away." "Da Latvia and meet me in my office later." "Yes sir." Kal didn't like how frightened Latvia looked. So he decided to help him. (Maybe I can use this to be his friend. Latvia is so little the poor kid could use another friend right?) Kal walked over to Latvia and started to help clean the glass. He didn't see the looks on everyone's faces as he did. Even if he had the only ones who mattered were Russia and Latvia. The boy was grateful for the kindness but he didn't want Kal punished. "Thank you Mr. Kallingard but you don't have to-" "It was an accident Latvia. Would you mind just calling me Kal?" Russia couldn't help but smirk at Lithuania as Latvia relaxed. (If Mr. Russia didn't like it he would've called Kal back.) Latvia knew that a lot of nations are upset about Kallingard. (But he seems nicer now. Being his friend can help right?) With these two similar thoughts racing through their minds. Kal and Latvia cleaned up the mess. "Where's the trash can Latvia?" "It's over here Kal but I can take care of the rest." "You sure I already finished eating?" "Oh well in that case..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some character development and a peek of what's to come.


	4. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal starts to learn the basics of living with Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I own nothing but the plot.

Once the glass was in the trash dinner resumed in a friendly manner. Kal was happy and Latvia was too except he couldn't forget. About having to meet Russia in his office. (It can't be that bad or else I'd be in the basement already. But he's always been hard to read.) Nothing else happened and Latvia made his way to Russia's office. It was on the top floor just like Russia's bedroom. (I wonder if Kal will work in here too. Since he's sharing Mr. Russia's room. That would make sense-) "Latvia is that you?" "Lithuania what are you doing up here?" It wasn't uncommon to see the oldest Baltic in Russia's room. (But with everything that happened...) "I was just fixing their bed I don't want Mr. Russia to get mad. Listen Latvia when you were talking to Kal what did you think?" "About Kal he's nice and I think I want to be his friend." (Lithuania has an odd look on his face. Did I say something wrong?) (So he wants to be friends ok that should work.) Lithuania didn't want to see Latvia get hurt. His little brother could barely fight. (But Prussia has always liked kids so maybe he'll protect him?) "Toris?" As a rule nations rarely used their human names. Especially when you had to live in the Soviet Union. "What is it Ravis?" "The plan it's not going to hurt Kal is it?" "Ravis don't forget who he really is or what he does." "I won't but Toris-" A stair creaked and Ravis looked panicked. Russia had a habit of moving silently. But some nations are loyal to him. (It wouldn't matter if they didn't hear us. Russia's paranoia will have us in the basement!) Thankfully it was a humming Russia. Who greeted them warmly. "Lithy what are you doing up here?" "I was fixing your bed sir. Where is Kallingard?" "He's helping Estonia with the dishes my Kal is a hard worker. Doubtless he'll get along with everyone da." They answered in union. "Of course sir." "Good now Lithy I have to talk to Latvia alone. So go help clean the dinning room." "Yes sir see you later Latvia." Lithuania quickly went downstairs and went into the dinning room. (I don't see Poland.) The odds of his friends deciding to act now were quite high. But when Lithuania looked into the kitchen. He wasn't there. (All right he's not near Prussia or Russia so that's good. But I wish he wouldn't disappear on me.) Poland didn't have the best relationship. With a lot of nations in the Union but Lithuania loved him. Just as much as he loved his fellow Baltics. (With Latvia in Russia's office and Poland nowhere in sight. Should I try to get closer to Prussia?) The dinning room was cleaned up. A bit more quickly than usual so Lithuania went to the kitchen. (There's nothing wrong with helping each other with the chores.) It was almost a rule to help so everyone could have some free time. Estonia was washing dishes and Kal was drying them when he came in. "Hi can I help you guys?" Kal looked up shyly but it was Estonia. Who made room for Lithuania to help wash dishes. "I'll start putting dishes away while you finish washing ok?" "Thanks Estonia let's get this done." The double meaning of those words.  
Took a long time to go into effect due to Lithuania's doubt. (If I wait for Poland to make the first move. He'll probably get caught and Estonia-) "Um Lithuania are you ok?" "Huh?" "You've washed the same dish for five minutes. Do you want to switch with me?" Lithuania stared at Kal in shock. Then he handed over the dish and said. "So Kal what do you think of this place?" "It's nice and full of people." "Is that all?" "For now I don't think I've lived with other nations. At least not quite like this if that makes sense?" "It does and you usually just lived with one or two nations. Or by yourself depending on the alliance and your feelings." "That's right we were married so you'd know!" Kal's face went red after he said that. Which amused and surprised the Baltics. (He's really different what if we can't get Prussia back to normal?) "Well technically you were married to Poland." "I'm sorry." "No don't be it's not your fault you don't remember." "What if it is?" This time it was Estonia who answered Kal. "If you made yourself forget your past then it was important. Prussia didn't like to lose. So whatever happened was for a good reason." "That's what Russia said but I still worry about it." At the mention of their master's name. Both Baltics thought the same thing. (Latvia has been up there a long time and Russia likes hearing screams.) Kal finished drying the dishes and turned to the others. "So are there any other chores we're supposed to do. Or can we relax a bit?" "Didn't Mr. Russia explain the rules to you Kal?" "Not really he mostly just talked about you guys and our boss." "What did he say?" Kal tried his best to remember Russia's words. (It would be a lot easier if I had my notes-) "Russia still has my note cards I should get them back!" Kal would've ran to the office. Except for two voices shouting no at the same time. "What's with you guys?" "Sorry Kal it's just Russia threw them away." "What?" (Nice one Estonia!) "Kal Russia said you didn't need them. So he threw them away. It's sort of a rule here." "If something isn't needed you throw it away?" "Yes." "Does that include people?" "No the closest to that is being sent to Siberia. But Russia rarely does that." The Baltics didn't know how to handle Kallingard. Unlike Prussia his face revealed his emotions. To the point that they almost felt guilty. (But it's for the greater good if he doesn't remember his past. Before America tears down the wall then Prussia will be torn apart!) Lithuania didn't want to see this gentle person used in a war. Estonia didn't think relying on memory loss was a good idea. What the older Baltics failed to make use of in their plans. Was one of Prussia's most dangerous and dominant traits... Meanwhile Latvia was having an almost pleasant talk with Russia. "Then we're in agreement Latvia I want you to help Kal settle in." "Yes sir can I have him help me with my chores? That way he can see the whole house." "Da for now at least." "Thank you sir is that all?" "Da you can go and remember what I said about Kal." Latvia went downstairs at a brisk pace.  
He was often a target for Russia's boredom and he liked to put a floor. Between them as often as he could. (I wonder how bored he'll be now-) "Like hey Latvia over here!" "Poland?" (This is the second floor where his room is but why is he hiding?) "Poland where are you?" "In the closet like hurry up!" Sure enough when he turned around he saw a door slightly ajar. He walked towards and got pulled inside. "Poland-" "Shh like tell me what you and Russia talked about. Does he suspect anything?" "He just wanted me to help Kal with some chores." (Why was Poland hiding he usually hangs out with Lithuania.) "Like is that all? Wasn't he mad about the glass breaking?" "Not really he just left me off with a warning." "Hmm well ok then. I guess it's time to put the plan in action!" "But Mr. Russia might come downstairs-" "Which is why we're going to find Prussia. Really fast so we can start a revolt!" "What revolt?" But Poland had already dashed out of the closet. (Oh dear I think the basement will get noisy soon!) Thankfully the other Baltics were still with Kal. So he had someone to help him when a hyperactive blonde. Came barreling into the kitchen. "Like hi Liet did you miss me?" After a few minutes of introducing Poland to Kallingard. The only thing Kal could think to say was. "It's nice to meet you." "Huh that's it after everything we've been through. That's what you say after what you did!" "Calm down Pol he doesn't remember-" "So what Liet how does that excuse him from anything!" (Why is he yelling what did I do to him?) Kal didn't know how to handle the blonde and for the first time. Since he woke up he felt fear and something else stir in his mind. "Look Poland I don't know what I did-" "Don't you dare apologize!" "I wasn't going to." The kitchen went quiet. As the tone of Kal's words and who they sounded like became clear. (Like I knew it if we get him mad Prussia will come back!) Kal didn't want to cause trouble on his first day. But he didn't want Poland to hate him. (So what do I do he won't back off?) Poland was going to press Kal again when Belarus came into the kitchen. "What are you doing haven't you finished your chores yet?" Lithuania perked up and said. "Yes Ms. Belarus we're just talking to Kal-" "Then why does he have his fists clenched?" Once she pointed it out Kal relaxed his hands. "My hands felt weird after I finished drying dishes. So I clenched them." Belarus knew that wasn't the whole story. Being close to her brother had shown her. How easily some people can lie. (But I have a job to do brother wants his toy to stay happy and close.) "So your chores are done?" "Yes we just finished putting them away." "Then follow me Kallingard." She turned and walked out of the room. Without waiting for an answer. So Kal went after her. Poland wanted to stop him but Lithuania got in his way. "Leave him alone Pol you've done enough." "But Liet we were so close!" "If making him angry is all we have to do. Then we'll have other chances to do so." "Oh that's right and Latvia will be with him tomorrow!" Latvia cringed but nodded to show he understood.   
(If I don't help them then Kal might be hurt. Mr. Russia might try to use him. But I don't know what's best for Kal.) Estonia could tell that Latvia wasn't happy. But he didn't have a better plan. "Poland I don't think Lithuania meant to start tomorrow." "Not you to Estonia I mean think about it. For all we know Russia could be seducing him. So he'll never want to leave!" No one knew what to say to that so they went to the living room. Where everyone could relax until they had to go to bed. Belarus led Kal back upstairs and to their bedroom. "Brother wants you to go to bed early tonight. So you'll be ready for tomorrow." "Ok goodnight then Ms. Belarus." "You don't have to call me that. Brother says you have his complete trust." "I do then what should I call you?" "Just Belarus will be fine and whatever you do. Don't believe everything those idiots say. Only brother is completely trustworthy." "All right Belarus can I ask you something?" "What is it?" "What kind of person did I use to be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things will start to pick up!


	5. A promise made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal tries to be positive about his life but there's someone against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos I own nothing but the plot.

"Arrogant and foolish you're better off the way you are now." She left Kal alone after that. With a final goodnight between them. Kal did as he was told and went to bed but he woke up. To find Russia crawling in beside him. "Did I wake you?" "Nyet I was just thinking." "About what?" "About Prussia." Russia just hugged him tight and Kal didn't mind or care anymore. About why Russia liked to touch him like this. (Being in his arms is so warm. I can't let Poland ruin something so nice.) Russia listened as Kal's breathing went deep and he smiled. (He used to take forever to fall asleep. Now it only takes him a minute.) Having another person willingly share his bed made him feel like a child. So before he knew it Russia followed Kal into a deep sleep. When they woke up it was to a rather nice day. "Good morning Kal are you ready for today?" "Da I'm helping Latvia right?" "That's right you start after breakfast." Kal turned so he was facing Russia and said. "I promise to prove my usefulness to you." "Eh what are you talking about Kal you are useful." "I don't want to be sent to Siberia or go to the basement. So I'll do my best to get along with everyone!" Russia was taken aback by the determination that Kal was showing. (Belarus did say that Kal looked angry. When she found him.) "Kal I have no intention of sending you away. Or to the basement do you understand?" Kal nodded and got off the bed. (Today's the day I turn things around. All I have to do is help Latvia. Even if Poland tries anything I can ignore him.) Breakfast went by without any incidents and Kal eagerly followed Latvia. As they left the house and dragged a sled behind them. "How far do we usually have to go to find firewood Latvia?" "It depends on how much we need. Fallen branches are the best for the fireplace." They had been walking for about an hour and the weather was clear. Kal could see everything for miles and the trees were huge! "Look Latvia a tree fell down over there let's cut it up!" Latvia agreed and for the next hour. The two were focused on the tree. So much so that when a shot was fired the bullet pierced Kal's shoulder. Latvia screamed and ducked for cover while Kal did the same. They wound up behind different trees but Kal had the axe. (Does Latvia have a weapon? No it looks like he's just trying to hide.) Meanwhile the gunman had been trained not to curse. Once his prey was alerted. (When dealing with nations I must be quiet.) His superiors had believed the man to be dead yet they still included a picture. (The little one won't be worth much but together...) In the time it took the gunman to find a new position. Kal had come up with a plan. (I don't know if it'll work but I'm already wounded.) So the best thing to do is help Latvia escape so he can get Russia. Thankfully Latvia was close enough for him to see Kal. Kal did his best to signal what he was about to do with his hands. (It's just a basic distraction tactic but it's our best shot.) Latvia tried to talk him out of it but Kal's stubbornness won out. The last thing Latvia saw before he ran.  
Was Kal smiling in relief. Then his face hardened and Kal ran away from the house. Once the gunman saw the axe in Kal's hand. He focused on taking him down. (I can't ignore him or he'll kill me.) Kal didn't think going in a simple zig-zag was going to help much. So he decided to do what he did when he first woke up. He stopped thinking about what to do next and let his instincts. Guide him and this worked for the first three shots. The bullets were close enough for him to feel a breeze. But the gunman hadn't forgotten Latvia. The boy had a decent head start. But he was still in range and the gunman couldn't risk discovery. (Above all else I mustn't let Russland capture me.) All of the traitors to the Fatherland must be punished. Regardless of the circumstances of the betrayal. Kal had been waiting for the gunman to be distracted from him. (He's already wasted three bullets on me so his next move is-) Time blurred as Kal twisted his body and threw the axe. It sank deep into the gunman's shoulder. Making him cry out. (But he still has the gun!) "Ravis get down!" Kal heard the go off but Latvia didn't scream. The gunman was turned to Kal. When their bodies collided and Kal could no longer hear anything. (What's happening my body is moving on it's own!) The strength of a nation will always be greater than a single person. Kal didn't know if he was wailing on the man. Or if it was some kind of fighting style but the human didn't have a chance. The first punch knocked the man to the ground. While the next two blows drove the axe deeper into his shoulder. Before he ripped it clean away. Then he chopped the gunman's head off. The man's blood spurted out and hit Kal right in the face but he didn't flinch. He simply ignored the blood and started going through the man's clothes. (No form of identification and these clothes could be bought anywhere.) The only things that distinguished the man. Was the weapons and his looks. Besides the gun (a sniper rifle) he found a handgun with ammunition for both. A knife and two pills in a hidden pocket. (Poison in case he was captured?) The only other things he found was a radio and a map. Russia's house was clearly marked along with one other location. (That must be his camp then I should-) A sudden urge to see the man's face. Overcame Kal and he picked up the head (blonde hair and blue eyes.) The man looked handsome in a hard way but Kal couldn't look away. Not because of the head itself but the images the head stirred up. -Men training for a special mission for the safety of the Fatherland.- (Men not man he didn't come here alone so I can't go back.) As if someone was gently guiding him and telling him what to do. Kal felt his body become his own again and he took everything. Not just the weapons but everything that was on the man. Including his clothes and boots. (If I kill them all then Russia doesn't need to identify them.) Kal knew that was wrong. But the man and his comrades are willing to die for this mission. (Even though he tried to kill me I can't help but respect him.) While Kallingard carried out the first stage of his rebellion.  
Latvia ran to the house and saw Romania. "Where's Mr. Russia!?" "He's in his office hey Lat-" Ravis didn't give him a chance or thought. All he cared about was reaching Russia's office and helping Kal. Everything else was meaningless in the hope of protecting his friend. Russia wasn't used to his subordinates bursting. Bursting into his office and babbling. If it wasn't for the fact that Latvia was so out of character. (He even threw himself at me and looked me in the eye.) "Kal's hurt someone shot him!" As soon as he processed those words Russia felt himself kol. "Where did this happen?" Latvia was quick to reply and Russia ran out of the house. He knew that his loyalists would follow him. Without having to be told or asked. (I have a traitor in my house and they've gone after Kal!) Russia knew it didn't make much sense but he knew he was right. (As soon as I get Kal back I'll find out who it is.) He refused to believe he wouldn't see Kal again. The albino was crucial to his plans. (If anything happens to Kal I'll kill the mastermind slowly.) Russia found the sled right where they left it. He saw some blood on some branches and he followed it. To the place where Kal killed the man but no one was there! (It's only been about an hour and with this much blood...) Russia kept scanning his surroundings and using his senses but it didn't help. Kallingard Obast had disappeared and possibly betrayed Russia. But it wasn't until Belarus found him. That he was willing to believe in the possibilities. "Brother General Winter is coming." "I know I want him found Bela." "Da I've already alerted the guards. Let's go home and wait for now." "Nyet you go first Bela I have to find the body." She wanted to argue with him but she didn't. Finding Kal was Russia's goal. No one would be able to tell him otherwise. Even when General Winter found him. He still refused to stop searching. Russia continued to search for three days and three nights. Without food or rest and the fourth day dawned. With news that had Russia almost in a panic. Since Russia always carried a radio on him. The guards were able to contact him. "Sir we've found a body it's not Comrade Kallingard. But he left you something." "Thank you soldier I'll come at once." "Ivan you can't stay out here any longer your house will fall apart." "I know General I'll go back once I've seen the body." "I'll hold you to that Ivan I don't want to hear any complaints." Russia nodded and they made their way to an outpost. The guards must've been waiting for him because he was shown to the body right away. It had been beaten to a pulp. Most of the bones were little more than splinters while the head... Was caved in and cut off. The face was just a torn up mess. "What have you discovered?" "Well sir it was a man and he's been dead. About three days and he's been killed somewhere else." "How do you know that?" "Because we found another body. With a note addressed to you." The doctor handed Russia a folded piece of paper. "There was no envelope but it was wrapped around this radio." Russia accepted it and unfolded the note.  
It only had two lines. "Stay safe" and "please turn it on when you can." Russia turned it on right away and listened to some static. Then he pushed the button and said. "Kal are you there?" The static nearly drove Russia crazy but he kept using the radio. Hours passed and Russia was still at it. He looked at the other body but the only difference was the head. Kallingard had left it attached which wasn't helpful. General Winter stayed with him and eventually his numbing presence. Reminded Russia that he had to return to his house. (My sisters must be worried about me and I still have a traitor. To find and entertain myself with until Kal is found.) A blizzard worked it's way through every part of Russia's life. No matter how much he tried. To sense Kal or use the radio. All he received was static and a sense of wrongness. (Something is happening to Kal. I want to help him but-) The radio had been issuing static for so long. That Russia almost missed a voice calling his name. "Russia are you there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up and more questions will arise.


	6. Talking to yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal meets some of his past lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear the past lives are nothing like Viktor and Vanya in my previous works. If you don't know what I'm talking about please read them and let me know what you think.

"Russia hello is this the right frequency?" (Kal is finally using the radio!) Equal parts of joy and rage rose up inside of Russia. As he pushed the button and growled. "Where the hell have you been?" "Russia!" That one word clearly conveyed Kal's joy. "So you did find the radio I'm sorry it took so long. But I finally did it. I killed them all so our family is safe!" When Kal first started speaking he was happy but as Russia listened. He could hear something else hidden in Kal's words. (Fear he's afraid of something and I don't believe it's me.) "Kal I need you to come home. Do you understand me?" Kal didn't answer right away but when he did Russia's joy disappeared. "I can't there's something wrong I don't want to hurt you-" Something happened and Kal didn't respond to the radio again that day. "Kallingard I'm going to find you and bring you home." If Russia could see Kal he wouldn't have said those words. He would've treated Kal like a bomb. Because the Obast knew he was insane. (What else do you call someone who is haunted by his past lives?) "Oi I told you to stop calling us that you Russian whore!" Kal looked up at them and said. "Better a whore than a ghost." Everything Kal did and didn't do angered the Kingdom of Prussia. In most ways the two were identical except for the eyes. Prussia's eyes are like blood rings in fire. Kal understood why Belarus called Prussia arrogant. (But so far he hasn't been foolish.) The other two weren't like that either and Kal liked them better. Mainly because Teutonic Knights and Maria were much younger. Although Teutonic Knights spoke similar to Prussia and used a sword. He was more of a teenager than a man which helped soothe Kal's mind. (If all three were men I might've shot myself already.) He definitely had enough bullets and Kal knew. That they were figments of his mind. They only felt real to him but when he was real to someone. Even if he was fighting to kill. The other three weren't around. So far Maria has been quiet while Teutonic Knights restrained Prussia. "Will you stop provoking him he's not playing your game." "Shut up Knight it's not a game we need to get things back to normal. Before that stupid Fat Ass shows up and ruins everything!" Kal and Maria sat next to each other while the other two fought. (Let's see I know their names and some things about them.) But those facts were written down in books and what he's heard. (That doesn't explain Maria though. No one told me about him.) Kal refused to believe that Prussia cared about him. As soon as he manifested all Prussia did. Was tell him to kill his enemies and leave Russia. While Teutonic Knights agreed that Kal should leave Russia. He was more reserved about how he should do that. (Right now the wall's a good excuse...) It was at this time that the Knight lost his patience. With the Kingdom and snapped at him. "Have you forgotten why we're here?!" "Nein but what else can we do?" (This is the part where they disappear because no matter what they say. I don't want to leave Russia.) The first time they appeared was after he dumped the body.  
Kal didn't know exactly when they showed up. But thanks to Prussia he almost wasted a bullet. (It's a good thing they're see through.) The conversations more or less stay the same when they appear. Kal learned that Prussia hated to be ignored. So he tried to ignore him as much as possible. (This amuses Teutonic Knights for some reason.) The Knight is like a referee. He's always having to stop Prussia from attacking Kal. Or yelling at Maria to "stay away from the traitor." Maria hasn't said a word and when Kal first saw him. The boy hid behind the Knight. No amount of coaxing would draw him out. (But I must've done something right because he's right next to me.) Kal couldn't help but smile at the boy and said. "How are you Maria do they treat you well?" The boy had pale pink eyes similar to the Knight. (Except Maria's eyes are...) Kal wasn't sure how to describe them except younger and maybe innocent. (Something happened to Maria no it happened to me!) Try as he might Kal couldn't imagine what would make a child. Have eyes that had seen hell. (Maybe it's because he's the oldest here?) The irony wasn't lost on any of them. Maria was the oldest and most fragile form of Kallingard. (Why is he so quiet?) Teutonic Knights led Prussia over to them and they sat down. With the Knight slightly between. Kal and Prussia just in case. While little Maria got up and climbed into Kal's lap. He had no weight but Kal felt warmer. "Thank you are you trying to be nice to me?" "Why should he be nice?" It was a rather calm question from Prussia. But Kal had no answer for it or much else for that matter. Thankfully Teutonic Knights was willing to act as a peacekeeper. "Why don't we start with what we all want?" "I want to go home." "Where's home East?" It took a second for Kal to remember. His other name and in that time. Prussia made his move. "Ja you have two names East Germany. Why are you called Kallingard Obast alone?" "Because Russia prefers it." Prussia grinned and Kal knew he'd made a mistake. (But it's not a mistake I believe Russia.) "Russland has you ignoring your true nature mein freund. Tell me what do you prefer?" "About what?" "Everything that's been going on. A part of you must have doubts. Otherwise how do you explain us?" Kal knew Prussia had a point but he said nothing. (Russia is my friend I trust him. But the way the others act...) Suddenly Kal made up his mind to call Russia again. The others watched him turn on the radio. In an expectant silence. (For someone who hates Russia they aren't making a fuss. I wonder if that means I've won?) Kal didn't think that was right. But he still pushed the talk button and said. "Russia are you still there? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." The answer came immediately. "Tell me where you are I'm taking you back home." "I can't but may I ask you something?" "What is it?" "How is Latvia did he make it home ok?" "Da he's fine but he misses you. Everyone is worried about you." "I miss them to and you but I can't just return yet." "Is it because something is still wrong? Tell me what it is!" Kal looked around and found himself alone.  
(Is it because of Russia can he fix me?) "I don't know how to describe it." "All the more reason for you to return home da." "Da but every time I try something stops me. My body won't do what I want. "What do you want Kallingard?" "I want to go home I want to be with you and everyone else. But that's not my only home right?" "Da but that home is not good for you Kal. It would be best if you avoid going there." "Because it's not under your control?" "Nyet East Germany belongs to me but my former allies. Will want me to return it someday. So it's best if you avoid it." Kal didn't know what to say as usual Russia's words. Were full of kindness and truth. (Even now when he's clearly angry.) "Is this why you're called Mother Russia? This sounds crazy but just now you reminded me of someone. I think I called him Vauti." Russia wasn't sure how to feel about this latest development. (But he thinks I'm like his father so that must be good. If only I can get him to trust me more!) "I'm coming after you Kallingard I'm brining you home. One way or another so please stay safe." "Only if you do Russia." "Agreed go to sleep Kal I'll see you soon." Kal didn't use the radio again that night. Which suited Russia just fine. (Even if he's not sleeping he's still going to cooperate. The way he described his problem. Make's me think Prussiya is back.) "But he's not in control so please be gentle with him General." "If your right then he won't be harmed Ivan." Russia nodded and watched his guardian fade away. (If it wasn't for those Nazis. I wouldn't have to do this.) Just before Kal had called Belarus called with a message. "Big brother Hungary has told me something interesting." "Go on." "She says that the Furor made a back up plan. Just in case he was betrayed. To kill all former Axis nations." "How did he plan to do that?" "She wasn't sure however. She never saw Prussia during the war. Germany refused to reveal his location." "So in other words Prussia was already with his king. Or considered to dangerous to use. I wonder if his brother knows what's going on." "I don't know Hungary just wants her friend to be safe. She says she'll help you get him back. As long as you don't hurt him." "Now that's the most interesting thing she's said. She honestly thinks she can bargain with me. After withholding such important information?" "Da she's very determined shall I convey your answer?" "Nyet bring her to me. If nothing else I'll use her as bait." "Very well brother will you wait for me?" "Nyet I'm sorry sister but I must reclaim Kallingard. Before anything else happens." "Of course have fun hunting brother." "Thank you sister I'll see you soon." (So now I have three allies aiding me...) After listening to Kal's words Russia knew what he had to do. He didn't waste time resting or on pointless thoughts. Regardless of what his enemies thought Kallingard belonged to Russia. Land, body, people, soul, mind, heart, past, and future. Even if Kal was captured and reunited with Germany. Russia would simply take him back. (Because I have the physical representation of his heart. If Kal is separated from it he'll die. I doubt Germany wants that.)  
The night was perfect for a hunt Russia breathed deep and sighed. Truly no other land could rival his in anyway. Russia used his senses to the fullest and walked into the night. He was impressed with how far Kallingard had gotten. But the Obast was nowhere near any of Russia's borders. Which piqued the large nation's curiosity and thoughts. (Is this more proof that Kal wants to stay with me? Or is Prussiya playing a trick? Either way I'll see him soon.) Once dawn arrived Russia knew he would see Kal that day. He also knew that Kal was wrong. He hadn't killed all the Nazis. One had cleverly held back from his comrades plans. Just in case the nations proved to difficult. -If bullets don't work then...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more questions and maybe some answers see you soon!


	7. Story of a nameless man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia catches up to Kal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes own nothing but plot.

The former Nazi couldn't believe his comrades were dead. Or that they had been killed. By the nation that they once protected. (How did things come to this he's been asleep for so long. Herr Germany said he would remain asleep. Until we won the war!) -Things had been much simpler in the beginning. The Fatherland had kept Herr Pruben drugged. After he rescued him from Poland. Herr Germany said that if his brother were to wake. He would doubtless join them in the war. "But if he does that he'll be..." No one knew exactly what would happen but they followed their orders. Herr Pruben was kept away from the other nations. On the Fatherland's orders and the Furor handpicked the guards. In order to ensure secrecy. It was an honor to serve and protect. Someone the Fatherland loved but now Herr Pruben must be destroyed. (He's already killed my comrades I have no choice.)- According to the map they were several days from Moscow. To a nation that meant nothing. So he had to be quick. (I've already placed the trap now to lure him in.) Of course it wasn't all about Herr Pruben. But if Germany saw him like this. Living like a true Soviet. (Not only that but from what I can tell he doesn't even realize. That he's killing people that he once represented.) The road to Hell was paved in good intentions and now... (Now I'll blow it and Pruben someplace beyond Hell.) Thankfully he wouldn't have to try very hard to get his attention. Really it was like Herr Pruben had become a beast. (More like a demonic rabbit eagerly seeking blood for the wrong reasons. If only my orders were to capture him instead.) But wishing for things to be different is a waste of time. One way or another the first part of a mission. Will end today with a death if Pruben died. Then he'd return to the king's grave. (Where hopefully he'll remain for Herr Germany.) Being the sole survivor of your unit isn't so bad. Not when it's for such a great cause. (If I die the dream will live on.) Herr Pruben didn't disappoint him in the least. Dawn had passed a few hours ago and the solidger grinned. When he detected some movement. The location was an obandand farmhouse. No one had lived there since before the war. To his credit Pruben didn't just stroll out. (But he can't make a move without being seen so I'll just wait for it.) The farmhouse gave him an ideal view of his surroundings. While also allowing him to hide on the roof. (Not that I'll need to do this for long. He'll never reach the top of the ladder.) The soldiger had been one of Herr Pruben's first protectors. It's only fitting that they die together. The pills felt heavy in his pocket. (I don't want to die but at this point there's no way. Russland doesn't know what's going on. If he catches me-) Finally Pruben felt safe enough to step away from the trees. (He hasn't forgotten his military training but why come from the back?) Anyone who knew and understood the Prussian. Would've expected him to come from the front. (Because he's like a fearless devil.) Pruben was almost halfway to the door. When a barrage of bullets started raining down on him.  
The soliger knew some of them hit. But he also heard the door open. (Damn Pruben can still work through his pain but it's fine. I'm glad we'll die together-) More movement alerted the soldiger. (Looks like Russland is just in time to see Pruben die. Or rather his Kallingard.) The soliger could hear Pruben getting closer. But he had come prepared just as Russland shouted something. The soliger pressed a button and the farmhouse exploded. The blast knocked the soliger about fifty feet and into the trees. It was night when he woke and the farmhouse was smocking. (That must be because of General Winter. I have to get out of here.) But as soon as he tried to move. Pain so intensive it made his vision go spotty made him reconsider. The soliger ran his hands. Over his body as best as he could. The results made it clear he wouldn't be getting up again. (At least I can still reach the pills. My mission is a success.) Eating the pills wasn't how he wanted this to end. (But Pruben is dead now. I can't do anything more for the cause.) Thankfully the pills didn't take long to work. The last thing the nameless soliger heard. Was a beast howling in the night... Russia heard the same thing but he knew the truth. (Kal you didn't die in the explosion.) "We have to find him!" This unneeded outburst came from Hungary. As usual Belarus had rushed to her brother's side. So she could help him be happy. Russia was already heading towards the sound when he said. "For your sake we'd better find him soon." "I already agreed to this remember-" "Shut up brother doesn't need to be distracted by you..." Russia tuned out the rest and ran. The howl faded and dawn rose again. Bright enough for all of the damage to be seen. Kal had been on the ladder. When the blast happened and he wound up buried. Under some rubble and without any weapons. (I still have some pills though. I wonder if I should ground them up?) Pain wracked Kal's body but he forced himself to stand. Kal didn't know where he was going or that a strange sound. Was coming from him and giving his location away. All Kal cared about was putting one foot in front of the other. While pulling the pills from his pocket. (If these visions are my memories then this attack. Was because of me and-) Something broke through the pain. To remind Kal he wasn't alone. (How long has Russia been here and why can't I move?) Once again Kal's body wasn't his own. Kal wasn't surprised that Russia was the first one to reach him. But the pills were already in front of his mouth. (Eating these won't bring those men back. They were trying to kill me and my family. So why do I feel so miserable?) Russia couldn't believe his eyes. (I knew he must've been hurt but what is he doing? Who made him cry!) The tears were not the most shocking thing. Russia knew that Nazis carried poison on them. (If Kal eats it-) "Russia?" (Good he sounds the same so this should be easy.) "Kal I thought we agreed to stay safe? Let me tend to your wounds." He'd only taken one step when Kal freaked out. Kal's legs had been cut far worse than he realized.  
He tried to jump away. But he wound up falling and he forced himself not to scream. Russia was by his side in an instant. (I have to get those pills!) "Don't move Kal just let me..." Russia wrapped an arm around Kal's shoulders to keep him steady. Then tried to get the pills away. Kal couldn't stop trying to squirm away despite the pain. He refused to open his hand. Or move it away from his mouth. (Why can't I move my other arm why can't I open my hand? I don't want to die but I feel like I tore out my own heart!) -A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes runs up to me. He calls me bruder and I hug him. But when I start to move away. So I can see his face more clearly it's a man holding me. He calls me bruder and I know it's true. This is what the boy turns into and I love him. Even as his hands start to clutch me tighter. His eyes become cold blue chips and his smile. His smile is the most freighting thing. That smile seemed to hold more bloodlust and madness. Than anything else I've ever seen. Yet all this did nothing to affect me. A sharp dagger made it's way into my stomach and I was in shock. "What did I do why did you do this to me?" "It's all right bruder I just need you to be dead for a while. I'll be here when you wake up I love you Gilbert!" The tears in his eyes look real and I simply nod. He smiles and twists the blade. I don't feel it pierce my heart.- "Kal look at me open your eyes right now. Or so help me I'll drag you to the basement!" "Russia your still here?" Kal hadn't realized his eyes had closed. (Does this mean that the vision was a dream?) "Kal please open your eyes!" It took some time but finally Kal was able to obey Russia. Once he did he found he couldn't see very well. (But I know these arms!) Kal felt himself smile and he cuddled up to Russia. This produced a sigh of relief from the large nation. "Is he alright?" It took a moment for Kal to place the voice and once he did. He was overcome with the need to talk to her. "Is that Hungary I need to talk to her please it's very important." "Of course you can talk to Hungary. Bela bring her here." A soft gasp and Kal felt a woman's hand gently touch his arm. "Do I look that bad?" (For some reason this feels right.) It made her laugh and Russia watched them both intently. "Yes you look that bad. What were you thinking you idiot?" "I had to protect our family and I'm sorry if this sounds weird but... Who is Gilbert and do you know what happened to the boy?" If Kal had been able to see her face he wouldn't have asked. (But was that just a dream? Did someone stab me back then?) "Umm well Gilbert is you it's your human name and as to the boy. I can only think of your younger brother didn't Russia tell you?" Hungary glared at Russia and wasn't surprised. To see the look of cold fury in Russia's eyes. Or hear Kal admit he hadn't been told. But that wasn't the end of it. "Does he hate me I can't remember anything about him." "He loves you Gil and you love him it's just..." (How do I explain how Germany was during the war? He's always been so protective but... How did this happen?)  
"He said he loved me but he needed me to die and stabbed me. I think I still love him though what happens now?" "Now we go home and tend to your injuries." Russia was done letting Hungary talk to Kal. (But now I know his name!) "Wouldn't it be faster just to kill me? I'm sorry Russia but I don't think. You were supposed to find me." "I didn't find you your king gave you to me. Kallingard never ask to die again!" Kal winced at Russia's rage. "I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure things out." "That's fine you can figure things out at home." Russia carried Kal back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more on Germany.


	8. A fisrt kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend will join the Soviet family but Kal isn't sure how he feels most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I own nothing but plot.

Life had become a simple mess of chaos. Kal rejoiced in knowing his human name. But he hated the price for it. Russia hadn't changed towards Kal except he insisted. That Kal stay in the house. Which wasn't a bad thing. Since Latvia was assigned to care for Kal while he recovered. Seeing the boy's face always reassured Kal that he did the right thing. (I protected him and now we call each other by our human names!) "Good morning Gil I brought your breakfast and a little paperwork." "Thanks Ravis can you stay with me or do they need you downstairs?" "Mr. Russia says my main concern is you." "Well then pull up a seat it looks like I'm still restricted to this room." "Yes but Mr. Russia has calmed down a lot since we found that man-" "The one who tried to blow me up can I talk to him?" "He's dead he ate some poison. But he would've died anyway." "Because of the blast?" "Sure he was out there for a long time. General Winter found him but he's just like the rest." "So no identification or anyway to figure out where he came from?" "Well not exactly but Mr. Russia said your not to worry about it." This was Ravis's way of asking Gil to change the subject. So Gil knew there were several reasons to keep going. (But Ravis might get in trouble.) "All right tell me the latest news." Not much happened during their absence. The only thing of worth was the prospect. Of China joining the Soviet Union. "Have I met China?" "I think so do you want me to describe him?" "Da please and tell me everything else about him." After Ravis finished it was time for lunch. "I'll be back Gil can I eat with you?" "Of course you don't need to ask." Ravis just gave him a smile and left Gil to process the information. (It sounds like China means a lot to Russia.) This realization didn't sit well with the Obast. But he didn't think on it much. Dreams of Germany plagued his mind. Most of them were the same as the first. A little boy suddenly becoming a man. Who then drives a dagger into him. (Why do I always nod after he says he loves me? Nothing about these dreams makes sense.) The other dreams weren't much better. They were short and usually focused on random events. Most of which were Germany free. Even Russia starred in some. (I want to ask him about those but what if he gets mad again? He rarely speaks to me these days except for the usual goodnight.) They still shared a bedroom which eased Gil's mind. (But if China joins us. Will he be the one who sleeps next to Russia?) Gil wasn't sure how to feel about that but he hid his emotions. As best as he could from Ravis. (At least I have him...) Time passed and soon Gil was allowed to return to the rest of the house. Russia seemed to be happy but his mind was on other things. (Nothing new from those Nazis and China is coming along nicely. But the people keep trying to resist communism.) Russia spent most of his time in his office. Either doing paperwork or talking to his boss. (At least I have China to look forward to.) His former mentor would fit nicely in his plans. (But how will I introduce him to Gil and more importantly. How do I keep my family from betraying me?)  
Even behind his walls Russia can't control the flow of time. On the morning that China joined the Soviet Union. Russia had decided to test Gil to see where his loyalties lie. Gil was happy to see his friend. "Russia are you hungry?" "Da why?" "Because Ukraine is teaching me how to make bread. There's some that's already done if you want it." Gil didn't know how to act around Russia anymore. (I've thrown myself into the chores. But Russia is so distant now.) He checked on the bread in the oven and Russia said. "We're going to have a new family member. Will you come with me?" "Of course just let me tell Ukraine where we're going." Russia nodded and followed Gil until they found Ukraine. In the living room helping with the dusting. "Big sister I'm borrowing Kal for a while. Can you look after the bread?" For once Ukraine didn't act weird around her brother. She just smiled and asked. "When did you put them in the oven Gil?" "About five minutes ago." "All right then you two have fun." They went to the car and Russia couldn't resist asking. "How many people call you Gil?" "Your sisters, the Baltics, Hungary, Romania, and Bavaria. You can to if you want." "Thank you but why is Poland not included?" "Because I don't like him. Every time he sees me he starts a fight it's annoying." "Very true but I'm glad you don't sink to his level." "I don't want to cause anymore trouble." (Especially when China might replace me.) This knowledge made Gil's heart ache but he smiled at Russia. (I wonder who's room I'll share. Maybe I should ask now?) But Russia beat him to it. "Gil you should know that I hate it. When people lie to me what's wrong?" "What makes you think-" "Just because I've been busy doesn't mean I'm not watching you." Gil stared at Russia for a minute then he laughed. "Finally things are back to normal between us!" "What are you talking about?" "Sorry it's just you've been so cold to me lately. I thought you were mad and with China-" Gil cut himself off but it was to late. "What about China?" "It's not my place to say." "Answer me or else!" (Crap why do I always make things worse?) "Everyone says that China is special to you. So when should I get my things?" Ever obedient to Russia's will the words came out in a gush. So it took a moment for Russia to understand. (Good thing I like being driven around.) Because if Russia had been driving he would've caused an accident. The guard assigned to him did nothing. As Russia lunged at Gil. Quickly pining him beneath his weight and glaring into his eyes. With his hands on Gil's shoulders then he said. "What the hell are you talking about? What's going through that fool head of yours!" Gil hated seeing Russia glare at him. But he also couldn't bring himself to look away. (If this is the last time I get to be with him. Then I want to be honest with him.) "Since China is moving in and everyone says he's special to you. I figured you'd want to sleep with him instead." This time the words came out in a kind of monotone. But Russia still looked angry. "Is that all you have to say?" "Da I know it's stupid but I just want you to be happy. You've been so wonderful to me. So if this will make you happy then-"  
What happened next changed how everything will be from now on. Russia hadn't planned on kissing Gil but hearing those words. Spoken with complete sincerity and noticing Gil's eyes were honest. All of these things made Russia think of the past. -Prussia defending his land and protecting his beloved king. Prussia protecting his little brother. To the point of being swallowed up.- (This is why I want him. This man is one of the most loyal beings. I've ever met and now he's saying he want's my happiness.) The kiss remained soft but it lasted a long time. When Russia pulled away he smirked. At Gil's blushing face. "I have no intention of sleeping with China." Russia moved one of his hands to gently cup Gil's cheek. "I also refuse to let you switch rooms. If I hear this nonsense again..." He stole a second kiss and this time he added a little tounge. Just because he could and it felt good to make Gil gasp. "Do you understand?" "Nyet I can't think right now. Can you please get off of me?" This amused Russia even more. So he allowed Gil to sit up but when the Obast tried to shift away. Russia wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "What's this are you trying to jump out of the car?" "Nyet I told you I need to think! Please let go of me?" "Nyet unless I'm hurting you didn't we have this talk?" "Da but what will China think?" Russia just grinned and patted Gil's arm. "Don't worry China raised me you have nothing to fear from him." "Except that he was one of your allies during the war." "Da what of it the two of you are mine now." "Russia who controls Japan? Where does he live now?" "You don't need to know and I'm done talking about this." "Is it the same nation. That controls my little brother!" Russia was prepared to slap Gil but when he saw his Obast's eyes. (Is he afraid of Japan or is it something else?) "Gilbert why do you want to know?" "Because the person who controls him won't last. I'm afraid of being taken from you." "That will never happen even if the wall comes down your mine. Now please I don't want to hear anymore depressing talk." Gil nodded but he still needed to ask something. "Russia why did you kiss me?" "Because I wanted to and don't worry the next time-" The car stopped and the driver said they had reached their destination. "Should I wait in the car?" "Nyet Gil the driver will stay." Russia's unspoken command and his insistence. That Gil exit the car through the same door as him. Did nothing to ease the Obast's mind. But the sight of his new surroundings helped distract him. (There are so many people here China must be huge!) Gil heard Russia laugh and just like when they first met. The largest nation and his Obast walked hand in hand. The Chinese present didn't know them. But no one stopped them. "Amazing we've only arrived and you have them. Acting like our guards do." Russia grinned and pulled Gil along. "Remember that we're one Gil even if someone says otherwise." "I know the fact that you brought me is proof of it." "Da let us show China how things will be. Now that he's finally ready to join us!"  
They laughed and walked into a building. Russia was in a good mood again and so he didn't realize. That once again something crucial had happened. Something that would destroy their innocent happiness. It began with China freaking out. "Aiee Russia what have you done!" "Privet China I have the last of the paperwork. Your ready to sign and come home with us da." "I don't want to live with you!" "But you will because we have a deal now please. Take us to a room where we can sign this." China glared at Russia but led the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on this but the idea wouldn't die any thoughts?


	9. Kal makes a stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Russia reveals some of his plans to China. Gil makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Despite China's obvious reluctance and insisting he didn't want to sign. Russia still got his way in the end and Gil was allowed to watch. When the signed paperwork was tucked safely into Russia's coat. The large nation grinned and started to stand up. "Have you packed China if not-" "Russia I need to talk to you alone aru." "What about?" "Send your pet away first." Gil flinched at the term and looked at Russia. The cold nation wasn't pleased but he nodded. "Kal get something to eat." "Da it was nice meeting you China." This had China raise an eyebrow but he nodded and said. "There's a man who speaks Russian to help you." "Thank you do either of you want anything?" "Nyet China and I will be fine." Gil nodded without looking at Russia and left the room. As soon as his footsteps faded away Russia braced himself. For whatever China had to say. He knew the man was angry. (But I won't let him take it out on Gilbert. I need China on my side for the next phase to work.) "What have you done Russia?" "Nothing that I didn't have the right to do." "He's supposed to be dead aru." "Da but he isn't and I think I know why..." Russia told China everything about Kallingard. From how he found him to everything his spies told him. At first China didn't know what to say. Being a big brother himself often did make him sympathetic. To younger nations and their younger siblings. (But if what Ivan says is true then it sounds like Germany. Is still planning something. I wonder if Kiku knows about this.) "All right Russia I can tell this is important to you. But what will you do when it's time. To reunite the two Germanys?" "I'll return the land as promised but the man will stay with me." "That will kill him-" "Nyet I have a plan." "Ivan you know it's only a matter of time. Before the world learns of him. Are you planning another war?" "Nyet but they can't take him if he doesn't want to go. Especially since he's the representative of my Obast." China just shook his head sadly but said nothing for a while. When he did his voice was calm and resigned. "Tell me what it is Yewan let me see if I can help you." Using his childhood name for Russia made him smile. But Russia wasn't willing to entrust him with everything. "Your already helping me Jao just by being here." "Yewan Germany will never stop trying to reclaim him. You know that better than anyone." (Because your the same way.) "Da but Kallingard is as loyal to me as Prussia was loyal to Germany. I dare say that when the time comes my Obast will stay with me." "That's not the point and you know it!" "Jao I love you but if you keep being stupid. I'm going to punish you." "How do you love me when it sounds like your seducing him. Ivan why is he sharing your bed?" "Because I love him and I can." "In the same way that you love me?" "Nyet it's strange but even if Prussia comes back. I can't see myself killing him." These words gave China hope for the future. Ivan rarely spoke of love the closest he usually gets. Is asking nations to be one. China knew this better than anyone. (But if he really means it then Prussia will be torn eventually. Even if he never remembers his past life.)  
China had very little contact with Prussia. Kallingard barely acted like his former self. (He's protective of his "family"...) "All right Yewan I believe that you love him. But I still think your going about this wrong aru." "Then what would you suggest?" "Put some distance between you if you bind him any tighter-" "I'm going to marry him Jao will you be my best man?" "What did I just say Yewan how will that help the situation?" "Simple he's my Obast so he's already one with me-" "Then why marry him at all it makes no sense?" "Jao it makes perfect sense. He's in love with me to." "How do you know that Yewan. He's confused and don't say it's because he didn't fight you. When you kissed him aru!" Ivan clearly had wanted to bring that up. Gilbert hadn't fought him or said no. (But he didn't kiss me back either.) "Fine you forget about the kissing but I stand by what I said. I'll marry Kal and Germany will despair. Over his stupidity and arrogance-" "That's rich coming from you." "It's even better coming from you since you belong to me. Now are we done?" "Are you in a hurry?" "Da the last time I left him alone. Nazis tried to kill him and that's another thing. Why didn't he run away?" "I don't know it almost sounds like a regression. But maybe it has to do with the spell. Germany used to "kill him." "So your guess is as good as mine and you have no better plan da?" "Right." "Then I'll go through with mine." "You mean your going to propose to him right now?" "Nyet the time isn't right. I have to woo him first." (Your already sharing a bed that usually comes after wooing.) But China had nothing else to say. Ivan had made his design. The only good thing that China liked was the waiting part. (Doubtless the answer will be yes no matter how long he waits. But at least Kal has time to enjoy himself.) Yao knew from experience that Ivan worked hard on his goals. Nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. "Well let's go see where your intended is Ivan. Before he decides to explore or something." "Da he has a curious nature." Yao led the way and Ivan chuckled at his last show of authority. They found Kal sitting at a table quietly drinking tea. There wasn't anything wrong with this. But the way Kal held the cup. Made Yao think of Japan. (He must've been awake during some of the early talks. Between Germany, Italy, and Japan.) Yao was startled from his thoughts. When Kal noticed them and started to stand up before he froze. Not quite standing with a shy smile on his face. It took a moment for Yao to remember their parting words. (Of course the poor thing doesn't know how to act around me.) Ivan understood everything in a flash and he grinned as he joined Kal. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kal is the tea good?" "Da it's dealious and this cup is beautiful. Why doesn't it have a handle?" Yao was quick to answer the curious man. "Because it doesn't need one who taught you to hold it Kal?" "I don't know it just feels natural to hold it like this." Gil looked at how his hands folded around the cup. Then he turned it three times one way. Before turning it in the other direction.  
For some reason turning it both ways helped Gil remember a man. He was a little shorter than Gil. With big black eyes and black hair. -"Gilbert san don't turn the cup both ways." His friend's voice is soft and full of laughter. "Why not Kiku?"- It took a moment for Gil to remember where he was. (I can't keep spacing out like this. Russia needs me to focus!) As if he heard his thoughts Russia's hand appeared on Gil's shoulder. "Did you remember something my dear Kal?" "Da my friend Kiku he taught me about tea." Yao gasped at his brother's name but Ivan ignored him. "Anything else?" "Just his face and his voice." "Well that's more than usual perhaps we should take some tea. Home with us and see if you remember anything else." "Da but only if it's ok with China." Yao felt a twinge of guilt at the shy look he received. (Great now he's afraid of hurting my feelings.) Fortunately Yao had experience in this sort of thing. He remembered his younger siblings with affection. (Kal is no different from them.) Being one of the oldest nations alive could make him Kal's big brother. Yao smiled and gently placed one of his hands over Kal's. "You can have as much tea as you want Kal. Did you know that you got your sausage making. From my people?" "I didn't so this isn't the first time we met!?" "No but we didn't meet back then either. You must've learned it from your father." Gil felt his past lives stir at China's words. But they didn't appear and Russia wasn't pleased. At the mention of Germania. (How can hearing about the nation who claimed him help me? But if I try to stop Yao. Then everything will be wasted!) Gil wasn't sure how to feel now that his past lives were awake. (Is that the best way to describe this feeling?) But he also wanted to know more. "What was he like?" Yao knew Ivan was angry but he kept going. "I only saw him once but..." As China spoke Gil felt himself slipping into the past. -Blue eyes and blonde hair. Framed a face that looks like Germany. Except that he had it backwards. The man in front of him, holding him, guiding him, and keeping him safe from their enemies. This man was only with him for a few months. But he was his most important drive for centuries. Suddenly Prussia's voice was in his ear. "What drives you now?" He turned from the memories. As if they were a movie and found himself. In another part of his mind. Or rather he was facing away from his past with his father. Only to see his past lives facing him and watching the memories. No only Maria and Teutonic Knights was watching them. The Kingdom of Prussia had his eyes on Kallingard. Clearly waiting for an answer. "I don't know does it matter?" "Ja because if you don't have a clear purpose. Russland will wrap you around his finger." "Is that so bad?" (Wasn't I wrapped around others in the same way?) "Ja but that was because you chose it. Russland is manipulating you." Gilbert knew how his next words would be taken. But the memory of Russia kissing him. Gave him the courage to say them. "If I can choose to be used by my king and brother. Then I can choose Russia. You can't stop me!"  
The expected show of anger never happened. Instead Prussia smirked and nodded. "Well at least you still have balls." Teutonic Knights must've been listening to them because he said. "Well done Kallingard you've finally figured it out. Maria was smiling and for the first time. Gil felt a kind of peace between them.- He blinked his eyes and smiled at Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a time skip for the sake of the story.


	10. Pranking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China joins the Union and Gil has fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length but next chapter will be normal sized. Also own nothing but plot.

The drive back was uneventful and slightly awkward. Due to the seating arrangements. Gil didn't want to return home yet. So Ivan had him sit next to the driver so they could talk. About all the places the driver had been. "I thought he looked familiar aru." "Da he has been my driver for years. His stories should keep Kal entertained on the drive." Russia was right and China found himself. Relaxing with Russia in the back seat as Kal's innocent words. Blended with the driver's laughter. Russia smiled all the way home. Once they got home Russia ordered another feast prepared. "It's not everyday we get a new family member. So I want those days to be special." Gil grinned at China and said. "He did the same thing when I first came here. I hope we'll be neighbors China!" "I hope so to but we'll have to wait and see aru." The meal was almost festive. As everyone sat down to eat. It didn't take long for China to see which nations were happy. To see their master returned and in good health. He also noticed the mixed looks Kal received. (It's clear that they don't like their situation. But are they dumb enough to try anything?) Yao hoped they weren't that desperate. To do anything while Ivan was around. (Then again Belarus can be just as bad as Ivan. Perhaps even more so.) Speaking of his little sister Belarus was actually having. A seemingly normal conversation. With Kal and Ukraine. This event made Russia happy as well. It wasn't often that his Bela. Truly accepted someone for more than just manipulation. (This is proof that Gilbert is meant to stay with me. If Natalia can be so honest with him. Then he'll always be safe!) Of course that might change after he proposed... (It'll work out Bela likes him.) For the first time since the war. Ivan allowed himself to relax and be drawn completely into a conversation. No one noticed this change and it wasn't long. Before Ivan gave permission for everyone to enjoy themselves before bed. Most went to the living room while others... Decided it would be fun to prank their neighbors. Gil found himself drawn to these nations. As Romania led him up the stairs. "Of course we're not going to hurt anyone Gil. It's just a harmless prank my red-eyed brother." Gil couldn't contain his excitement. He had expected to play chess or cards with whoever wanted to. But Romania approached him just before he entered the living room. It didn't take long for Romania to convince Gil to follow him instead. "Valentine you still haven't told me what we're doing." "That's because I haven't decided yet. It's so hard to plan ahead when one never knows Russia's moods." "So pranking happens often?" "Not really it's only "allowed" when Russia's in a really good mood. We had a prank day when you were brought here to." "We did how come I wasn't invited?" "Because you were always being watched now your clearly one of us. Oh look Bulgaria is here!" Gil laughed as the siblings embraced each other. Then they pulled him into the hug. For a moment their faces were identical. In their shared joy of the coming mischief. Then they were off again on an unspoken signal.  
Gil had a feeling he had been like this before. One with a group of like minded individuals. (But not for war I had friends to play tricks with. If only I can recall their names.) But the sight of their destination. Moored his mind firmly in the present. "Isn't this Lithuania's room?" "Yes but Poland also sleeps in here!" The idea of paying Poland back did sound appealing. "But won't this make things worse? Poland isn't afraid of Russia." "Yes he is why else would he choose to attack you. When your alone of course. Everyone fears Russia's wrath here." Bulgaria opened the door and they went inside. (The room is smaller than mine. But it's still very nice.) "Do either of you have anything to prank with?" "Silly Gilbert a true prankster. Can work with anything at anytime." Romania then turned to Bulgaria and asked. "Shall we remind him how it's done?" "Of course our brother needs this!" Gil liked being called their brother and watched eagerly. As they rushed about the room. He didn't see everything they did. But they clearly knew what to do because it only took a few minutes. Then they were out the door and his friends. Led him to their room where they laughed and talked excitedly. "But what did you do I didn't see all of it?" "You saw enough besides we don't need Russia to be mad at you." "But I didn't do anything I wanted to help!" This had them all laughing until they heard someone outside the door. Romania was at the door before it could be knocked on. Everyone was surprised to see Hungary. "Sorry to spoil your fun boys but Russia is tired." She looked at Gil and said. "Unless you want to worry him I suggest you head to bed." Gilbert didn't want to go to bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep. But as usual the thought of punishment inflicted on his friends. Made him incline his head and leave the room. "Thanks for including me in your game brothers." "Anytime Gilbert your always welcome!" Gil nodded and quickly went to his room. Russia was already under the covers. But Gil knew he wasn't asleep. Russia was a light sleeper and he would've waited for Gil. To join him in slumber. It still didn't stop Gil from moving silently as he got ready for bed. Then finally slipped underneath the covers. Russia then turned to the smiling man and pulled him against his chest. In what had become their normal routine. (At least he's no longer shy.) "Did you have fun Gil?" "Da did you?" "I did but will I hear screams soon?" "I don't know good night Russia." "Good night dear one." Russia already knew where Gil had been. The next few days would be consumed by a prank war. But it would end all to quickly. Because Russia received a phone call from America demanding they meet. Russia agreed and when he returned home. No one was safe from his fury. Not even his beloved Obast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see some more Russia craziness because I love a crazy Russia! Thank you for the bookmarks!!!


	11. Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia mind fucks Kal again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing but plot.

Several months have passed since Russia met with America. The younger nation's words. Were a boil in his brain. (How dare he presume to order me. To threaten me as if he were superior to me. When I get done with him...) Sadly he couldn't kill America yet the Cold War had reached it's peak. Now the world watched them with baited breath. The only amusing part of the meeting came at the end. The foolish brat brought the original Axis. Though they didn't participate. The fact that they sat at the table and listened to the discussion. Only made Ivan amused and he decided to test a theory. "So Germany does Prussia have an actual grave? Or did you set up a shrine in your home?" The look in Germany's eyes was reassuring. (He knows those men are never returning but does he know why?) As usual America had to play the hero and ruin things. "Dude don't bring up the dead like that. It's not Germany's fault he was raised by a bad guy." He then wrapped an arm around Germany. As if he were a battered victim in need of comfort. The sight made Ivan sick and he couldn't resist saying. "Really Prussia is the root of all evil. That is what you are saying?" "Of course dude it was obvious that Germany was being man-" "How?" "Huh?" America didn't do well when he was interrupted. So Ivan repeated himself. "How did Prussia corrupt him. When they were separated after WW1?" "Well that's-" "What about Hitler? He was Austrian by birth. Yet that nation still lives. Do you honestly think that he's been punished properly?" For once America looked serious as he said. "Yes I think that everyone has been punished enough." "Well I don't." This seemed to shock America more than being interrupted. "I don't see the reason for rewarding Germany now-" "Russia-" "I would also like to point out. That no one saw Prussia during the war. So I ask again who is the real victim?" Japan placed his hands on Germany's and Italy's shoulders. That alone made it clear. That two out of three of the Axis. Knew the truth about Prussia and they wanted him back. "I would also like to point out. That if Prussia was still alive..." His infamous purple aura worked like a charm to prove his point. "Then he would be mine regardless of his land." Germany glared at Russia but he could say nothing. For clear reasons and otherwise. He needed his brother's existence. To remain secret from America and this ended the meeting. All would have been fine. If America hadn't opened his mouth. "Look Russia I know your all power hungry and gobbling land. But don't forget I'm the hero and I'll always win!" Russia just kolled at this and left before he killed them all. Whoever said time healed everything should've been shot. All the months passing had accomplished was prove America's point. His people were acting up again and soon the wall would fall. (But not just yet I still have time and I must hurry things along!) Russia hadn't lied about wanting to woo Gil properly. But he also needed to test his loyalty and memory. It was an itch from his paranoia and soon enough. Russia found himself leading Gil to the basement.  
"Why are we-" "Don't speak Kallingard there is something you must do." He looked over at his Obast. With a calculating expression. As they went down into the basement then Gil saw a man. He instinctively knew this man was from Kallingard. But he didn't know why he was beaten and tied up in the basement. "Russia-" "This man is a traitor to us Kallingard." The words had the man straining against his bonds. "Please stop sir you'll only make things worse." Gil didn't like this situation. His words only made the man struggle more. Russia moved so he was behind Kal. "I had him brought here for you." "Why?" "So you can finish the job." Gil felt Russia place something in his hand and he recognized it. But he refused to look at it. "I don't understand he's already hurt." "Da his crime demands death and it is you. Who must finish him off." "What has he done?" "Betrayed us and tried to steel our resources. Now will you shoot him or will you take his punishment?" Gil had been wracking his brain trying to save the man. But Russia's words made him confused. Enough to turn and face his master. "You want me to kill him or kill myself?" "Did I say that?" "Nyet but-" "This man was from your land someone must take responsibility." "But if you want him to die then what do you want me to do. So he can live?" Russia gently held Gil's arm and said. "If you want him to live then give me your arm." Gil was horrified at the suggestion. Russia was his friend and he wanted... "It's not to late to shoot him Kal." "Will you let him go home?" "Nyet he shall go to Siberia so he can't harm anyone." A number of questions were waiting to be asked but Gil said nothing. Russia wanted his arm so a man's life can be spared. Human life was brief but precious so in the end everything was easy. Kal let his hand grip the gun tightly then he swung it. The man screamed as his nation willingly broke his arm. Then stared in horror as his nation walked toward a table. He couldn't see what was on it but Russia intervened. "Why are you picking up the scalpel Kallingard?" "You said you wanted my arm." Once again Kal lifted his good arm. The scalpel looked to small for cutting off a limb. It glinted silver and bright in the dark room. But it never got covered in blood. As soon as Kal brought the scalpel down Russia grabbed it. It was a mere inch from it's target but Russia's grip. Was as strong as an iron vice and Kal knew he couldn't escape. So instead he met Russia's gaze and waited. Nothing moved except Gil's blood dripping down his arm. Russia couldn't believe that Gil had broken his arm. He had wanted to see if Gil was willing to kill one of his own. But this was even better. "Kal... that's enough." "Send him away and leave his family alone." "Da of course now give me the scalpel." Kal did and turned to the man. "I'm sorry I don't know what you were trying to accomplish. But for everyone's sake don't do this again." A nation can't control it's people but Kal's words and actions. Demanded something from the man and so he nodded. (At least in Siberia I have a chance to do some good.)  
Kal looked at Russia and said. "Don't let the guards hurt him." "As long as he obeys he'll be fine now come with me. We need to tend to your arm and discuss something." Kal nodded and followed Russia. He didn't hear the door lock behind them or notice the lack of people. As Russia led him to his office and took out a first aid kit. "I can't believe you broke your arm most people wouldn't." "I'm not most people." "Nyet and I'm sorry I should've made myself clearer." Russia walked over and tended to Kal. Once done he said. "When I said I wanted your arm I didn't mean the whole thing." Russia gently kissed Kal's fingers and continued. "What I really wanted was your left hand." "Then why didn't you ask for it?" "I wanted to see what you would do." (Good thing I did who knows what would've happened.) "Russia what is this all about you've never done this before." "I'm sorry it's just I had to be sure..." "About what?" "Sometimes when people rebel it affects the nation. I had to be certain of you." Gil shook his head in confusion. "You had a rebel brought here to get my hand? Russia what did I due to deserve this!?" His shout startled Russia. "You didn't do anything but our boss wanted me to test you-" "Why!" "To see if you were worthy of marrying me!" Maybe it was due to blood loss or his former lives screaming wildly. But Kal suddenly felt the floor meet him. Russia was at his side in an instant and Kal repeated his mantra. (I choose Russia you can't stop me.) But he had to be sure. "Do you even want to marry me?" "Da." The swift answer made Gil smile. "Then may I ask you something Russia?" "Da." "What's your name?" "Ivan but my sisters call me Vanya. I'd like you to call me Vanya. When we're alone from now on." "Vanya... are you going to propose to me?" "I already did." "Nyet your supposed to get down on one knee. Then you ask to marry me." This amused Russia but he slid to one knee and said. "Gilbert will you do me the honor. Of becoming my wife?" "Nyet I'm not a woman but I'll gladly be your life partner!" This time it was Gilbert who dropped down and kissed Ivan. When he pulled away both were grinning. "Shall I have the wedding bands inscribed Gil?" "I don't need a ring." "No one does but I want us to have wedding rings. It's the least I can do for you. Since you injured yourself for me." "It wasn't for you and don't ask me to do it again." Ivan frowned at Gilbert's tone but nodded. Now that he had his proof... (We can plan a wedding and those fools will cower before us!) Ivan kissed Gil again and then they stood up. "Shall we tell the others now or wait till dinner?" "Neither our leader shall be the first to know!" Ivan ran to his desk and grabbed the phone. The call was brief but joyful. "I hope your new bride isn't into self-mutilation Russiya." "He isn't and I look forward to your visit sir." "Da goodbye Russiya and don't have to much fun with him!" Ivan chuckled and looked at his fiancé and said. "He'll be here in a few days we'll plan our wedding and-" "A funeral because Belarus is going to kill me." This momentarily ruined Ivan's mood but he shook his head.  
"She likes you and wants me to be happy-" "With her she wants to be one with you and marry you. She doesn't like us sharing a room-" "Gil nothing's going to happen." This was the most obvious lie either of them had heard. But Gil smiled and started to laugh uncontrollably. Ivan smiled and waited for Gil to calm down. Once he did they both laughed. "I hope I don't need help getting dressed on our big day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a wedding!


	12. Surprize Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to coerce your lover to the alter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive and I own nothing but plot.

Plans for the wedding enveloped Gil's mind for the next few days. They had to wait for their leader to arrive. Which made things tense and somewhat pleasant. Gilbert's friends fussed when they saw his arm. But no one guessed their secret. Gilbert's arm had fully healed by the time their leader arrived. But that didn't stop Ivan from teasing him. "Come on Gil I was only trying to help you undress!" "You put your hand in my pants. If I moved the wrong way-" "There is no wrong way to move between us my love!" Gil blushed and shook his head. "Vanya what if I'm lousy in bed?" "Impossible darling and even if you were I'm the one who'll matter. Since I'm the one you'll be sleeping with for the rest of time." "Promise?!" It had been meant to be teasing. But Ivan heard the panic in Gilbert's voice. He leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "Da I promise Gilbert our marriage will last forever!" (Even if you wind up hating me you'll always be mine.) Gilbert smiled in relief and hugged Vanya. Even if they were spotted no one would find the sight strange. With this in mind Ivan squeezed Gil a bit. Before reluctantly letting him go so they could resume their work. By the time their leader arrived Russia had finished his preparations. The house had been hourly cleaned and the finest vodka. Had been delivered and was waiting for someone to pour it. A few hours before his leader arrived Ivan called Yao to his office. His southern neighbor hadn't been happy in some time. But so far there have been no revolts among his people. Ivan intended to ensure this continued smoothly. "Thank you for coming so quickly Yao I appreciate it!" "Gilbert said it was urgent and I don't like shooting messengers." "Da especially since our leader arrives today!" "What are you up to now Ivan?" "Nothing that can't wait till later!" "Then why am I here aru?" "Because you've been unhappy and I need to know why. So I can help you be happy." Yao couldn't believe his ears. "I'm unhappy because of you. The way you run my country is barbaric. Not to mention this house!" "What's wrong with how I run this house?" Yao knew Ivan was tricking him. But any punishment was irrelevant. (Especially if Ivan still plans on marrying Gilbert. I haven't seen him do any wooing. But that doesn't mean anything here.) Fortunately Ivan wasn't in the mood to punish his best man. He just wanted to ensure his obidance. While his leader was here. "Yao I think we both know that I won't hesitate. To throw you into the basement. But I don't want to do that today." "Because of your leader?" "Da I want to present a happy family. So for everyone's sake Yao will you smile for me?" "Does that mean you'll wait until he leaves to punish me?" "Nyet we'll be to busy for anything more than a trip to the basement." Yao didn't like how Ivan said that but he nodded his assent. "I'll make sure to tell the others but I doubt anything will happen." "I hope so Yao because if anything does happen..." "Not from me Yewan at least not now." "Thank you for being honest now you may go." Yao didn't need to be told again.  
Nor did he need to caution the more rambunctious nations. There would be no prank was tonight. Or in the days to come. The most powerful man in the Soviet Union finally arrived. With little trouble from General Winter and soon a feast began. Unlike the previous feasts this one was mostly silent. No one dared to glance at the head table. Where the guest of honor sat talking to his nation and Obast. "So comrade Kallingard have you given up on your past?" "Nyet sir but I won't let it hold me back from the future. The one I want and will make happen from now on!" "I'm glad to hear it especially since Russiya asked me to bring this." He pulled out a small box and handed it to his nation. Who immediately accepted it and called out to his family. "Everyone today marks a very special occasion!" Remembering what happened last time he asked and wanting a show. Russia slid to one knee and opened the box. There were gasps and a moan of disappointment from Belarus. Yet Kal remained silent and stared in shock. (I thought he was talking about a plain wedding band but this!) The ring was slender and made of silver. But the stone was a ruby with gold inlay on it. In the form of a sickle and a star. Russia smiled and said. "My darling you'd make me the happiest man in the world. If you'd agree to wear this ring and be mine forever!" Gil still couldn't say anything but he wanted to express himself. In a way that would leave no doubts about his desires. He gently took the box from Ivan's hand and closed it. Then he placed it on the table and said. "As far as I'm concerned I was yours once I woke up. Nothing will change how I feel about you!" Gil all but threw himself at Ivan. Knocking him to the ground and causing them both to laugh. As the two kissed in public for the first time. Their leader looked on with a true smile on his face. Normally this relationship would be outlawed. But the sight of his beloved nation and dear Obast together. Made him glad that he listened to Russiya's request. On that day he brought the supposed dead nation to him. -He can be useful sir once I brake him...- (How wonderful that it didn't have to happen that way. But can we keep our Obast happy and safe?) When it became clear that Russia had no intention. Of ending the kiss. Their leader called out. "I understand your feelings Kal but you should open the box. If you look closely you'll see something special for you." This made Kal blush and Russia released him. Gil opened the box and took out the ring. He tilted it and saw some writing. "May our hearts beat forever as one. Thank you this is perfect." "Your welcome now try it on so we know it fits." Gil did and was surprised at how natural the ring felt on him. (Have I ever worn a wedding ring before?) While Gil was trying to figure that out. Russia was thanking his leader. "Your welcome my friend now when's the wedding?" "If you saved room for dessert we can have it right now!" This silenced the room and caught Gil's attention. "I'm sorry you mean right now?" "Why not our family is here and our leader is a busy man..."  
"But don't we-" "I already took care of everything Kal!" "Everything?" "Da I'll show you!" What had once been a regular entrance hall. Was now a romantic archway complete with flowers. "When did you-" "I move very quickly when it's important. Now then shall I fetch the priest or do we wait for morning?" In the end Gil found himself standing at the makeshift alter. Everyone was keeping their opinions to themselves. Except for Belarus who was crying in Ukraine's arms. Even if someone had tried to stop them. Gil was to absorbed in Vanya's eyes to hear anything. He barely heard the crucial question. The one that asked if he truly consented to this marriage. "I do." Ivan immediately replied the same way and kissed him. Once this kiss ended Gilbert couldn't resist asking. "So when and where is our honeymoon?" "Tomorrow and it's a surprise!" "You've been planning this for a long time Russia aru." "Da I wanted everything to be perfect. So we can enjoy our future!" Ivan turned to his family and stared each one in the eye. So they could see how serious he was about this. "I know that many of you are upset but don't worry. This changes nothing between us. Please enjoy the cake!" Music started playing and everyone scattered. Depending on how they felt. A lot of them thought this was a test. But most were simply drawn to more food. Ivan turned to his partner and said. "It's good luck to eat the first slice da." "We make our own luck now why don't you comfort Bela. She truly loves you-" Ivan cut him off with a kiss and nodded. "Very well and darling I'm looking forward to tonight!" "Me to now go and make things right. So she won't try to kill me." Ivan laughed and went to find Belarus. His sister had decided to go to her room. Where she could cry in peace. (Why doesn't he love me I've done everything he wants-) A soft knock on the door distracted her. "Who is it?" "It's me sister please let me in." Even through her pain the sound of her brother's voice. Made Belarus giddy and she opened the door. "I can't remember the last time you were in my room." "Da it's usually the other way around. Bela I didn't mean to-" "Stop please I can't bear this from you." She tried to stop her tears but they continued to fall. Ivan hated seeing her so upset. (But how did things get like this? She was possieve of me when we were kids...) In the end all Ivan could do. Was take her in his arms and tried to reassure her. "Your my sister Bela I love you as my sister. Your one of the few people I trust completely. You must know that." "I do I just wish it was enough big brother!" She clung to him then and this time. Ivan let Natilya stay close. She calmed down finally and reluctantly released him. "You should head back to your wife. The night is almost over." "He prefers to be called my partner but you have a point. I've waited years for this moment." "You truly love him then?" "Da I've wanted him on our side for so long. I never dreamed that he could grow to love me." "That was foolish of you." "But also practical you know how he is-" "Da and that's why I'll allow him to live. Unless he breaks your heart..."  
"Even if he does he's still mine sleep well sister!" "You try to sleep as well. It's been a while..." This made them laugh and Ivan returned to Gil's side. In better spirits and eager for the coming hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to tell you!


	13. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest sex scene ever. I own nothing but plot.

Gil didn't have any cake he went to his room and glared at the bed. "Tonight I'm going to have sex and no one is going to stop me!" There was no response and Gil decided to be bold. He took off everything he was wearing. Except the ring and slid into bed. It didn't take long for Ivan to come up to the room. Once inside he could only stare. As his grinning partner welcomed him. "Am I going to be killed soon?" "Nyet." "Then please join me under here. The room is warm enough without clothes." "So I see..." Ivan followed Gil's example and enjoyed his attention. Gilbert had slept in Ivan's arms for so long. But the sight before him was breathtaking and he quickly looked down. Ivan's cock almost made him ashamed at his own size. (I'm not small but he's so thick how are we going to do this?) Judging from his encounters with Prussia Gilbert rarely bottomed. Ivan pounced on top of Gil and grinned at his startled expression. "Is it to warm for a blanket?" "Nyet get under here." The blanket was jerked away and Gilbert froze. As Ivan took in the sight below him and licked his lips. He stared back up into his Obast's eyes. Then moved in for a kiss. Gil met him halfway and unlike the past kisses. Gilbert refused to let Ivan dominate him. As their tounges dueled. Their hands explored and Ivan couldn't resist grinding their hips. It had a double effect of making Gil gasp and revealing their hardness. (At this rate we won't last long and he's cheating!) Perhaps he was more like Prussia than he realized. Because Kallingard hates to lose. Even if it's to the man he loves. Using strength neither of them knew he had Kal tipped them over. So he was on top and went for Ivan's throat. Ivan moaned at the unexpected onslaught and grabbed Gil's hair. But he was ignored as Gilbert moved to attack his chest. With nips, licks, bites, and gentle kisses at random areas. So he could enjoy hearing Ivan's voice. Gil finally acknowledged the hand on his head. By trying to remove it and Ivan seized his chance. Instead of flipping them over. Ivan simply pushed up on his legs. So their heads now faced the foot of the bed. Ivan quickly pinned Gil's wrists and bit into his neck. The feel of his blood filling Ivan's mouth. Had him arching his back and screaming Ivan's name. "Vanya!" "That's what you get for ignoring me." "How can I ignore you when we're like this?" "Like what?" "Making love?" "Da I prefer making love to rough sex. You won't be able to walk for days. How about you!?" He didn't wait for him to answer. The sight and taste of Gil's blood drove him to a frenzy. The fact that Gilbert was freely enjoying it. Only spurred Ivan on as he continued to bite and bruise the tender pale skin. "Oh yes just like that please give me more!" Ivan growled and released his wrists but before Gil could do anything. Ivan went to play with his cock and balls. This almost proved to be Gil's undoing. His body hasn't been used like this in years. (I can't believe I'm about to cum already!) But Ivan wasn't ready for Gil to cum yet. (This wedding night is just getting started!) He grabbed Gil's cock and twisted it.  
He kept the pressure up until Gil's cock was red. Then he let go and kissed the tip. "Why?" "Because I want us to cum together." "I was going to blow you earlier." "I know and I would've loved it but I want this to last." Ivan looked into Gilbert's eyes and felt slightly ashamed. Gil's eyes were filled with pain and confusion. (It's not just that I denied him release. Something else is going on.) "Tell me are your past selves trying to interfere?" "Nyet I won't let them ruin this. Or you for that matter." "Me?" "Da this is our first night together like this. I'm up for multiple rounds... If you have the stamina?" Ivan was about to respond but Gilbert cut him off. "I want you inside me now. But I suppose anyone would do-" "You are never sleeping with anyone else again!" Ivan could feel his purple aura surround him. But instead of scaring Gilbert. It only seemed to excite him and he reached out to hold Ivan's face. "That's what I want to spend every night with you like this." Ivan's anger lost it's edge but his aura remained present. So Gil tried another tactic. "If you don't want to top me can I top you?" "If you can manage it then da!" Gil knew he'd been challenged but he wanted to continue making love. "I'll try after your done." This amused Ivan and he grinned in a predatory way. "Oh my dear your going to be waiting forever." "I doubt that we have work-" A sudden and harsh grind from Ivan's hips made Gil groan loudly. (I guess he doesn't want to talk anymore that's ok.) Talking would come later but right now all they could hear. Were the moans and gasps being made by the other. The bed creaked as well but not once did they fear it breaking. Or thumping into the wall hard enough to damage it. In Russia even fancy beds are made to last and the walls... Gilbert couldn't decide if he wanted them to be sound proofed. When Ivan had enough of rubbing his cock against Gilbert's. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle. Russia didn't normally use lube but this was his wedding night. With a nation who not only wanted him as an ally. But loved him and so Ivan used lube. He poured a great deal onto his fingers. Then slipped the first one into Gil. Both of them watched each other's faces. While Ivan thrust his finger. It didn't take long before Ivan added another finger and scissor them. Gil couldn't keep quiet and he moved his hips. To help hurry Ivan along when suddenly he saw white. When he could see clearly again. Ivan was adding the third finger. Again Gilbert felt himself get close to realize. But Ivan pulled his hand away and sat up. This infuriated Gilbert to no end. "Ivan stop toying with me!" "I'm not I just want you to calm-" "Well fuck you then I'll finish it myself!" Gil grabbed his dick but Ivan grabbed his wrist. Preventing him from stroking himself. This new outrage had Gil glaring at Ivan. "I'm not a virgin I can handle more than one round and cum-" "We cum together the first time then we'll have more fun!" "Are you going to be like this every time we make love?" "Nyet I intend to keep you guessing. So we'll never grow bored of each other."  
"The only thing I'm growing bored of are these interruptions. Please get inside me?" The question took Ivan off guard. He'd expected Gil to yell at him and keep trying to touch himself. But instead he was faced with pleading eyes... The bottle was supposed to last a long time. But Ivan used the remainder on his cock. Once he felt slippery enough. Ivan lifted Gil's hips and gave a shallow thrust. Gil moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Ivan. (Holy shit this feels so good!) Even the pain of being stretched felt delicious and fulfilling to Gil. Ivan kept thrusting shallowly into Gilbert until he was balls deep. Then he waited for Gilbert to adjust and watched his face. It was the most beautiful of sights. Gil gasping and sweating. All the while clutching desperately at Ivan and staring at him. With pleading eyes and something that looked like love. Looked like it but there was a hint of blood red. In his eyes that screamed of an angry Prussia crying out. For blood, pain, and the ultimate destruction of his enemies. Gilbert closed his eyes and moved his hips to get Ivan to continue. (I want this so stop trying to get in my way.) Ivan got the point and started to move and he increased his speed quickly. To make Gilbert look at him and make him scream. (The red is still there but it's not getting bigger. I wonder if I should keep playing mind games. Or make him talk to a shrink?) Either way Gilbert was determined that they wouldn't stop until they came. He clenched his arms and legs around Ivan in a vice grip. He even dug his fingernails in just for a little payback. Ivan moaned at the new sensation and thrust harder. It didn't take long for Ivan to rediscover Gilbert's prostate. As soon as Gilbert started to cry out for more, faster, and harder! Ivan knew he couldn't stop even if America attacked him. All he could focus on was making Gilbert scream his name. "Vanya please don't ever stop again!" "Gilbert!" All semblance of control vanished and the bed protested. While the wall began to crack. After what seemed an eternity Ivan felt his release upon him. "Same time." "Da Vanya just keep moving da!" When the release finally came Ivan couldn't tell who came first. But the large splash of sticky whiteness clearly coated their bellies. The haze from their high prevented them from moving for a long time. But Ivan knew they couldn't go to sleep like this. "Gil darling you have to let go of me now." "Nyet you'll trick me again. Or worse you'll leave and never come back." "What brought that on I just want to get a wash cloth. So we can clean up Gil." The moonlight had started to fade. Making it impossible for Ivan to see Gil's eyes but he saw his tears. "Gil talk to me what's happening in your head?" "Your not the first nation I slept with. Usually they leave as soon as I'm finished. Even my king couldn't stay sometimes." "Gilbert most of those nations were probably there out of duty." "Isn't it your duty to make sure we can't leave?" "Who's we?" Gil started to reply but let out a yawn. "Forgive me Vanya?" "Of course this is only the first night of many darling. Now the sooner you let go. The sooner we can get clean."   
This time Gil unwound his legs but he pulled Ivan down. For another kiss before releasing him. "I'll be right back." "As you wish Vanya I love you." Ivan didn't waste any time in heading for the bathroom. (So he's not used to constant love...) He should've known that by now but thankfully Gilbert hadn't moved. "See I brought a nice wash cloth for us." Gil didn't answer so Ivan gently cleaned him off. This made Gil twitch and Ivan said. "Will you clean me?" Gil blushed and reached for the cloth. (Even though we just made love. Being able to touch him like this...) Once Ivan was clean he crawled into bed. "Come snuggle with me da. We must keep each other warm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to guess?


	14. Gil's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they enjoy the honeymoon Gil get's an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing but plot and thanks for all the kudos!

Ivan had worked very hard on his honeymoon. He had to do months of paperwork in a week. But it was worth it. (Taking Gilbert on a tour of our land will cheer him up.) On the morning after the wedding night. Ivan had made two discoveries. The first was that Gilbert loved cuddling after sex and the other… (The red hue has vanished from his eyes!)  
When Gilbert woke up that day his eyes had become a rich purple. Very similar to Ivan’s but the shade didn’t seem right to Gil. (It’s proof that I’m truly one with Ivan but why am I so uneasy? My past lives are still here so I didn’t lose anything…?) He decided to avoid looking at his eyes for now. Ivan loved the new shade.  
As much as the last one and that’s what mattered. Ivan loved everything about Gil and Gilbert was the same way about Ivan. During their honeymoon Gilbert came up with an idea. On one of the rare times Ivan left him alone. Gil called the house and told Yao his plan. “I think that’s a good idea aru.” “Do you think you can get it started before we get back?”  
“I don’t think that should be a problem when will you be back?” “I don’t know Russia is so large and we’ve been to so many places!” “Well you have fun and I’ll take care of things here aru.” “Thank you Yao I still can’t believe you told me your name.” “You earned it Gil now we really should say goodbye. Or else someone is going to think something bad. About our conversation aru.”   
“Very well goodbye Yao.” “Goodbye Gil come back to us safely aru.” They hung up and soon Gilbert lost himself in the honeymoon bliss. While Yao figured out how he was going to fulfill Gil’s request. Without alerting the more defiant nations into acting out. (Russia chose a poor time to focus on Gil. I want them to be happy but this house is failing. Soon they’ll try to leave!)  
Yao wanted his freedom back and he knew it would soon be his. But Ivan wouldn’t handle losing his union very well. If nothing else Gilbert’s plan would amuse Ivan for a while. (Maybe I can stall them for a while?) He didn’t think that was possible alone so he went to Ukraine and Belarus. (I just have to phrase it right so no one gets killed.)  
Ukraine was always happy to talk to China while Belarus… Belarus didn’t disrespect him in any way. Unless she was in a foul mood which has been the norm for her. Since shortly after the newlyweds left the house. Normally Belarus stayed by herself in Russia’s office. Making sure that everything was perfect. For her brother’s return.  
When China finally found her though she was in Ukraine’s room. Drinking tea with her big sister and laughing. At least until she noticed China standing in the doorway. “Forgive me for disturbing you ladies but Gil just called-“ “Is everything all right with big brother?” “Yes he’s fine it’s just Gil had an idea…” Belarus smiled a little when he finished.  
“Yes I think we can grant his request since it’s for brother. What do you think Ukraine?” “I think it’s wonderful!” She started crying then and Belarus patted her arm. “I’m glad that I didn’t kill him. If the little fool can keep coming up with ideas like this…” “Shall I get the room ready aru?” “Yes and I’ll go look for some cloth and extra pots!”  
Ukraine left the room and China turned to leave. When Belarus called him back. “That was awfully convenient for you wasn’t it China? Now if any of the others rebel. You can show this to my brother as proof-“ “Forgive me Belarus but we both know I don’t have to prove anything. Your brother understands the situation and is choosing to act like this.”  
“Like what?” “Like a lovesick fool but that’s alright. Because he’ll have Gilbert by his side… Until Germany comes for him.” “He’ll never willingly leave-“ “You know better Belarus. As long as he’s alive Germany will come. I wouldn’t be surprised if he brought-“ “Stop you know we can’t talk about him! Just go and grant the fool’s request.”  
China nodded and left her alone. By the time the newlyweds returned home the room was ready. Gil had called the night before and Yao couldn’t help his happiness. Gilbert was his usual self while they talked on the phone. But when Yao saw them. He knew something was wrong. Ivan looked cheerful enough as he carried Gil across the threshold.   
“I told you I’m not going to play a woman’s part!” “Da I know Gil but your tired and I want to hold you!” Yao could barely see Gil. Since he’d hidden his face in Ivan’s shoulder. Yao was one of the oldest nations still alive. He’d learned to observe everything around him. There was something off about Gil. As if he sensed Yao’s thoughts Ivan simply carried Gil to their room.  
When he came back the first order was to leave Gil alone. “It’s from traveling so much he’s finally run out of energy. Da that’s all it is so everyone get back to work!” “Oh dear it seems Mr. Russia is already in a bad mood. But what could’ve happened?” China looked over his shoulder. To see Lithuania staring at him sheepishly.  
“I don’t know but Gil will get hungry soon. I’ll bring him his meal aru.” Toris hadn’t expected this and he tried to talk China out of it. “You heard what Mr. Russia said-“ “Lithuania we’re not friends. I know what you’re trying to do but I won’t help you.” “What do you think I’m trying to do?” “The same thing I’m doing. Only I’m not attempting to use Kallingard!”   
Yao didn’t know why he took that risk. His instincts weren’t infallible but he didn’t regret it. (Maybe Belarus was onto something.) When the Union started to fall apart China would have this moment. To try to deflect Russia’s rage to someone else. Most likely that someone would turn out to be a Baltic or Poland.  
But the only one who would gain Yao’s sympathy is Latvia. The boy understood the situation but being the smallest nation… (Ivan won’t go for Latvia at least right away.) But that thought gave him no comfort and Yao went to work. The room only needed a few finishing touches. Before it could be considered done in Yao’s opinion.   
So he focused on that… While Gil caught up on his rest. Ivan hadn’t been kidding about making love often. It seemed to be his favorite thing to do. Which Gilbert enjoyed just as much. (Only now my ass is sore and I haven’t had a chance to top him!) Russians are very good at getting their way. If all he had to worry about was an overly loving partner.  
Then Gil would have no complaints. But Gil’s whole body was in pain. It had started shortly after the third day of their honeymoon. Most of the time Gil could ignore it. But there were other times when he almost screamed. Ivan had seen him like that once. Which is why he carried him inside. –“We’ll find a way to fix this Gil but please keep it between us.”  
“I’m not sure I can the pain comes without warning-“ “Gilbert please do this for me and I promise it’ll be over soon!” “All right Vanya.” “Thank you my love everything is fine!”- (The question is how will he fix it and am I supposed to stay hidden. Until he fixes it or just for a few days?) Either way Gilbert wanted to be useful.  
He just didn’t know how he could be except- “The surprise Yao must’ve almost finished it!” Gil ran out of his room. Without any thought to the consequences and went to the room. (Let’s see we agreed to use the one off the hall so here!) The door wasn’t locked and Gil opened it slowly. “China are you in here?”  
“Yes Gil I’m just finishing it up aru.” Gil ran into the room and looked around in amazement. “Do you like it aru?” “Da I can’t believe how wonderful this is!” “I’m glad you like now what else do you want aru?” At first Gil didn’t understand what Yao meant. But when it finally registered he was overcome with joy.  
“You mean work together just us?” “Of course Gil it’s your idea.” “Da but this is better than I ever expected. I’m afraid I’ll ruin it.” “Nonsense this is your idea so you should help aru.” Gil tried to argue but Yao cut him off. “Gilbert don’t you want to make this special for Ivan?” “Of course.” “Then help me make it more awesome aru!”   
Gil wisely took the hint and time flew. While the two friends worked and talked. Ivan glared at one of his spies and did his best to remain calm. “What do you mean they’ve already begun I haven’t agreed to it!” The man had an excellent poker face. “Sir the Americans are already brining in equipment. There’s nothing we can do.”   
There was a good chance that Ivan would’ve killed him. But two things happened to distract him. His private phone ringing and a thump. Coming from somewhere above his head. Since there was only one person who had his private line. Ivan answered the phone. “Yes sir?” “Don’t kill the messenger Russiya. You knew this would happen.”   
“Da but I thought we had more time.” “So did I my friend but the Americans and Germans have spoken. There will be no delays unless we want a war.” “I’ll gladly go to war for my beloved’s sake!” Russia realized his mistake at once. But he didn’t regret it. Evan as his leader began to reprimand him. He knew in his heart that he wouldn’t let Gilbert go.  
“Russiya don’t forget your duty to us. Your people need you.” “Da but is it too much to ask for this happiness in return?” “Of course not comrade and you won’t have to…” Russia didn’t notice when the spy left. His leader’s words had become a lifeline to him. Once the conversation was over. Ivan went to find Gilbert and almost kolled.   
When he saw the empty room. (Where can he be I was sure we understood each other.) Another thump sounded somewhere downstairs and Ivan went to find it. He almost walked right past the room except he heard Gil’s voice. “I’m sorry Yao I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.” “That’s all right Gil as long as you’re not hurt aru.”  
“Nyet I’m fine but what do you think?” Will Ivan like it?” “Will I like what?” Ivan had opened the door with a flourish. Just so he could see the look on Gilbert’s face. China was to use to his tactics by now. But Ivan was the one truly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys thank you this is the most kudos I've ever gotten now if some of you will comment I'll feel like dancing!


	15. Germany and America come calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Union but not the marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot and thanks so much for my first comment of this story: anon!

It was a sunflower room everywhere Ivan looked. He could see countless sunflowers around him. Most were fake but there were plenty of pots. Which promised that one day he would be able to smell real flowers. Instead of paint and some kind of fragrance in the air. “What is the meaning of this?” Even though his words were soft with wonder.  
It still took Gil a while to answer. “I wanted to make you happy so I asked Yao to help me. He did most of the work I just-“ “He inspired me with his sincerity.” Something in Yao’s tone made Ivan turn to look at him. The look in his eyes held a challenge. That hadn’t been seen in some years. “Your partner only desires your happiness so I helped him aru.”  
(He’s warning me but no matter what happens I know he’s right!) “Do you like it?” This quiet question snapped Ivan out of it. He went to his partner and hugged him. “My dearest everything you do pleases me. How can you question this?” “I don’t I just wanted to make you happy-“ The pain roared through his body in a sudden spasm.  
Making it impossible for Gil to breathe and he clung to Ivan. “Gilbert?” “What’s wrong with him?” “I don’t know!” /He’s lying he knows what’s going on and so do you!/ (Hello Prussia where’ve you been?) Ivan gently laid Gilbert down. While Yao pulled a box seemingly out of thin air and opened it. “How often does he get like this and when did this start aru?”  
“Shortly after our honeymoon started but it’s never this bad!” Yao said nothing and Gil kept trying to breathe. /We tried to warn you Kal our body will be useless for now./ (Nyet I can’t afford to be a burden to Vanya!) /Then get control of yourself before the wall comes down!/ This last comment confused Gil since it sounded like encouragement.  
Prussia had never encouraged him before. If he didn’t know better. Then he would’ve thought that he was being tricked. As it was Gil felt the pain lessen at last. He smiled sheepishly and tried to get up. Ivan put a hand out and said. “Don’t even think about it this is why I told you to rest-“ “This has nothing to do with being tired!”  
Yao’s exasperated shout shocked Gil into having a coughing fit. While Ivan found himself torn. He wanted to punish Yao. But he also knew his former guardian spoke the truth. With the wall coming down. It was only natural for Gil to be in pain. “Your plan didn’t work Yewan just marrying him isn’t enough. He could still die when the wall comes down.”  
“Nyet don’t count me out just yet Yao. The awesome me isn’t going to leave you guys ever!” They stared as Gilbert grabbed the hand. That Ivan had placed on him and squeezed it. “You believe me don’t you? I’m yours and I’m still going to top you!” Ivan smiled and kissed him gently and said. “Da I’m still waiting for that. In the mean time I want you to rest.”  
“Resting doesn’t help me I need the wall to come down. So I can prove to you and the world. That this is where I belong!” Gil lunged up for another kiss and Ivan smiled. “I’m sorry I would keep the wall forever-“ “You don’t need it I’m one with you and I-“ Another burst of pain caught him. Forcing him to clamp his mouth shut and hold in his screams.  
“Gilbert it’s alright to feel the pain and express it aru!” Gil shook his head and tried to keep silent. (There’s no shame but I can’t bring myself to give in. The pain is an enemy and a signal.) Something broke and Gil felt himself being wrenched apart. Ivan screamed his name and Yao tried to comfort them. But Gil’s vision went black and he no longer felt the world… Ivan was beyond comforting now that his partner had passed out. (It’s just like when I found him with his king. He’s become a doll again!) “Yao please I can’t lose him.”  
“Yewan-“ “Please tell me what to do to save him. I’ll do anything you want. Just please help me!” Yao stared as Ivan clung to Gilbert’s body and started crying. (At this rate the other nations will hear him!) “You heard what he said Yewan the sooner the wall comes down…” “But what if he doesn’t wake up and Germany-“  
“I’ll help you hide him we both know. That most of the nation’s living here. Will gladly tell Germany that he’s alive.” “He already knows.” “What?” “When I went to the meeting it was clear. He wants Gilbert but he didn’t want America to know.” “Then America probably still doesn’t know and if he does. What can he do about it? The kingdom of Prussia no longer exists.”  
“Da but America will still play the hero. Regardless of what Gilbert may want…” Slowly Ivan pulled Gilbert’s body into his arms. It broke his heart at the way his weight settled. “I enjoyed carrying him and keeping him close.” “I’m sure he enjoyed it too look how quickly he trusted you Yewan. When he wakes up. I’m sure everything will be fine aru.”  
Yao didn’t say who it would be alright for. He knew that Ivan would only panic and make things worse. For himself and everyone else. Ivan got to his feet and took Gilbert to their room. He hugged him tightly before tucking him into their bed. Then left the room and went to his office. The end of the Union had come and Russia made himself ready.  
(Let’s see who’ll have the courage to face me.) By the time the wall fell Russia found himself alone. Gil remained asleep while his family. Including his sisters and Yao. Had all left to try their luck without him. (They’ll come back when they realize the truth. They’ll die without me!) For about a week after they left Russia himself went unmolested.   
But he knew that certain brats were probably talking to traitors. Ivan thought about hiding Gil in a different room. He even considered sending him to a different part of the country. But in the end when America and Germany finally came to him. Gilbert remained in their bed and Ivan defended him. “What do you want?”  
(I refuse to call them comrades. After everything that’s happened this week.) Even though they were on equal terms it was America who spoke. “Russia dude I know you have Prussia and-“ “Nyet Prussiya is dead and I returned everything I agreed. I’m not giving you anything else now get out of my house.” “I’m not leaving without my bruder!”  
This only made Ivan mad as he found himself. Staring at their self-righteous anger. (How dare they look at me like that. When they are trying to kidnap my partner!) Russia tried to contain his rage. Remembering how well it worked last time. Ivan turned most of his attention to America. “So he finally told you the truth?”  
“Yep and now I’m going to-“ “Do nothing. I told you at that meeting America. His body belongs to me.” “That sounds really wrong bro.” “I’m not your bro and neither is he!” Russia saw Germany tense and said. “Now that we can talk freely I have a question for you. Why did you leave your brother with his king?” “To protect him and keep him out of the way.”  
“Are we still talking about the man. That had most of Europe trying to kill him? The one who loved you-“ “He still loves me and once I’ve taken him home-“ “This is his home and I take it. No one told you the truth?” “What truth are we talking about dude?” Ivan continued to stare at Germany. “He doesn’t remember you.”  
“That doesn’t matter he’s my brother. No matter what happens his home…” Russia should’ve paid attention. After losing so much his paranoia should’ve been overactive. Especially since America was being silent. Russia never learned that America had hit him with a gun. Or that he claimed it wasn’t loaded. In case Germany was worried but he wasn’t.  
Germany just stayed there long enough. To finish his sentence to an unconscious Russia. “No matter what his home and his place is always with me.” “Well said bro!” “Danke now please help me find him?” “Of course that’s what a hero is for!” Germany smiled and it wasn’t long. Before they found themselves in front of Russia’s bedroom.  
“Looks like the information was good. I guess Russia wasn’t a very nice master.” “Ja let’s hurry and get him!” Germany opened the door and saw his brother in the bed. He didn’t think about the reasons. For Gilbert to be sleeping here. All he cared about was his brother finally in front of him. “So how are you going to wake him up?”  
“I don’t know yet he wasn’t supposed to wake up on his own.” Germany went to the bed and lifted his brother from it. Then he turned to America and said. “May I count on you to help me get him to the car?” He didn’t listen to America’s response. His brother’s weight and warmth were all he could think about.   
Germany knew that Russia would remember this insult. If he believed everything that Poland told him. Then he was already wasting precious time. “Danke I’ll follow your lead.” Russia was still out cold and no one tried to stop them. America slid into the driver’s seat and Germany sat in the back. With Gilbert leaning against him so he was supported properly.  
The drive was almost a pleasant event. America chatted away and sometimes Germany would answer. They reached Germany’s house safely. “Danke again America would you like to come in?” “No I really should get going. My boss has some new plans…” “Of course travel safely America.” “You can call me Alfred bro and if Russia start’s anything-“  
“You’ll be the first to know.” This promise pleased both of them and soon America was gone. Leaving Germany holding his sleeping brother in his arms. Germany took his brother to his room in the basement. Then gently placed him on the bed and said. “I don’t know if you can hear me but don’t worry. I’ll keep my promise to you… First let’s get rid of this Russian filth.”  
He was surprised to see how tall his brother had become. The Russian clothes suited him. But they were no match for German steal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will shed some light on Germany's reasons for casting a spell on Prussia and please comment. It really makes my day!


	16. Germany wins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal wakes up to find himself in his old bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot and sorry for the slight deviation from the story plan.

He used his favorite knife to cut away the Russian filth. In Germany’s mind it was nothing else. Just filth that had to be removed. From his bruder’s body so he could cleanse him and wake him up. He almost missed the ring. Its reddish light caught his attention. Ludwig glared at the hateful thing and took it off of his bruder.   
The moment it left his bruder’s hand the ring went straight into Ludwig’s pocket. (I’ll find a fitting use for it later.) The pants and everything else met the same fate as the shirt. Gil’s naked body had been well cared for. Ludwig let his eyes settle on the place where he stabbed Gil. (After all these years the seal is still active.)  
A cold but happy smile made itself known and Ludwig bent over. His bruder’s body and kissed it making the seal appear on his skin. “It’s a good thing that Russia doesn’t practice magic. As often as Briton. Otherwise this would get messy.” He looked at his dagger and spoke a word making the blade glow. Then with the same smile still in place.  
Ludwig stabbed the blade down all the way to the hilt. Right in the middle of the seal making it steam and bleed. Ludwig watched Gilbert’s face to see if he would wake. But his bruder didn’t even twitch and Ludwig dressed him. In some of his favorite civilian clothes and said. “Don’t worry bruder that dagger is a small price to pay. For having you back please wake up soon.”  
Ludwig left the room and went upstairs. For a while nothing seemed to change except for the hilt starting to sink. Until it to disappeared into Gil’s flesh and the seal vanished. On the outside Gil looked peaceful but inside his mind. Kallingard was running for his life! (Where did they go?) He had no idea how long he had been running.  
Or where he could go that would be safe. Kal knew he was only sleeping. But right now with that strange light following behind him. The danger was just as real as being shot. The only thing that really bothered him was being alone. (Prussia said to get control of myself but this isn’t my doing!) All of his instincts screamed at Kal to stay away from the light.   
Yet there was nowhere he could hide and nothing he could pick up. From the moment Kal woke up in his mind. All he could see was a void of nothing. In every direction and the “floor.” The floor was meant to be felt and walked on but not seen. Kal tried calling out to his past lives. But no one responded to him.  
Even without the light chasing him Kal didn’t like being alone. (Being insulted by Prussia is better than this.) Another thing that bothered Kal about the light was the voice. It was chanting and seeming to goad. The light into chasing Kal. (How do I take control when I’m running for my life? I hope I don’t look like I’m in pain. Or else Vanya will be upset again.)  
Kal didn’t get tired but he did get frustrated with running. The light never seemed to gain on him. Even when he tried to trick it. By slowing to a jog then into a walk to see what would happen. The light seemed to get brighter but it kept its distance. So Kal turned to face it and stood still. The light seemed to hum and moved away from him.  
“Hey I thought you were chasing me?” The light stopped moving. The voice that chanted seemed to call out to Kal. Its voice grew soothing but the words. Remained the same chant. Kal carefully took a step toward the light and it pulsed but stayed put. “Does taking control of myself mean confronting you?”  
He didn’t receive a response so Kal took a step back. The light immediately followed him. Kal stopped and the light stopped. He stepped forward and the light grew brighter. “Ok I see where this is going. I have to face you and touch you right?” Kal started to walk towards the light and tried to decipher his instincts.  
They still screamed that the light was a threat. (But if I can’t escape or find a weapon then I’ll face it head on.) Nothing tried to stop him and soon Kal was right in front of it. “Do I just touch you or do I walk into you?” (Why do I keep talking to it? Just because it’s in my head?) That did make sense to Kal so he didn’t try to talk anymore.  
Running away wouldn’t make him wake up. So that only left one option for him to try. Kallingard pictured Vanya’s face. As he stepped into the light. The voice gave a triumphant shout and Kal felt warmth. Almost like someone was carrying him in their arms. But when he opened his eyes Vanya was nowhere in sight.  
Nor was their house for that matter. (What happened while I was asleep?) So many things ran through Kal’s mind as he explored the room. It was a basement but it was nice. He especially liked the flag on the wall. It was black and white with an eagle on it. Just staring at it made Kal happy. The only other thing that kept getting his attention.  
Was a framed drawing of an old man wearing old fashioned clothes. Kal picked it up and found himself entranced with it. (This is Fritz my old king but what are we doing here?) Kal was glad that he recognized the picture. But now he was starting to worry. (Where am I and how am I going to get home?) The room was nice and it made him feel secure.  
But it’s a far cry from being in Russia. Both the land and his partner’s arms. He finally began to explore the room in earnest. Looking for any clues or weapons he could use. But the more he searched. The more freaked out he started to get. The once cozy room now seemed like a padded cell. (Why are the clothes in my size?)  
Most of them would be too short but it was clear. That these were meant for Kal. (I’m such an idiot who else would be responsible?) Even though they had enemies there was only two. Who would dare to take him away from Vanya. (Time to see if the door is locked.) It wasn’t and Kal didn’t know how to feel about this.  
On top of finding himself in new clothes. This was the most disturbing thing so far. (I’m not bound or restricted in any way. Yet there’s nothing I want to use as a weapon. Or try to contact Vanya with.) Kal hadn’t been surprised when he didn’t find a phone in the room. Though he did find a place where a phone could be connected.  
(He doesn’t trust me yet but he wants to. Should I engage him or make a run for it?) Kal didn’t consider himself a coward. All he wanted was to be with his Vanya and live in peace. But if his brother intended to keep him here then- /What will you do?/ Kal kept his eyes on the door and opened it. (Whatever I have to, to protect myself and get home.)  
/This is your home-/ (Nyet Prussiya I belong in Russia with Vanya. I don’t want to stay here. Or hurt Germany but-) Kal focused on the hallway and went upstairs. He had to admit it was a nice house. Germany kept it clean and cozy. (I wouldn’t mind visiting here from time to time.) Prussia didn’t reply and Kal soon found himself.  
At the top of the stairs. The rest of the house was just as nice as the basement. But Kal didn’t let himself get distracted for long. He could hear movement in the kitchen and more importantly. The front door was in front of him and unlocked! (It’s a few feet away I can make it!) But just as Kal took his first step toward the door.  
Germany spotted him from the kitchen. “Bruder!” Even though he had seen pictures of the man and dreamed about him. Seeing Germany in person still shocked Kallingard. (Ok don’t panic he’s smiling and unarmed. So maybe if I smile back-) “You don’t recognize me do you?” “Of course I do Ludwig.” Kal slapped a hand over his mouth.   
(Prussia what the hell do you think you’re doing!?) Something flashed in Germany’s eyes and his smile turned sad. “It’s alright you don’t have to pretend to know me.” “I…?” (Alright that was me so I can still do this!) Germany stepped closer and held out his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Kal felt a nervous smile form and he met Germany’s eyes.  
“I don’t want to hurt you either. Please how long have I been here?” “Only about a day are you hungry? I don’t know how long you’ve been asleep.” “Da thank you and where are my clothes?” “Only about a day it must be because I brought you home. That you woke up so quickly. Will you come with me to the kitchen?”  
Kal couldn’t resist looking at the front door but he still nodded. This seemed to please Germany and soon enough. The two were sharing a meal. The food was delicious and Kal knew he’d eaten like this before. (I must’ve made these dishes for Germany when he was younger.) After they finished eating Germany decided he waited long enough.  
“Big bruder may I ask how much you remember?” “Not a whole lot…” Kal told Germany everything he remembered but he kept his past lives a secret. (He didn’t flinch when I told him I remember him stabbing me!) Germany’s expression barely changed as Kallingard kept talking. (So he doesn’t know much. But the fact that he woke up so quickly is a good sign.)  
He hadn’t missed the way Gilbert had looked at the door. Poland’s information had covered everything. “That’s all I can remember now it’s your turn!” (I won’t tell him about my past lives. But I won’t leave without the truth!) Germany smiled in triumph at the look in his bruder’s eyes. (There he is that’s the Gilbert I’m looking for!)  
“Of course you deserve the truth. But it’s a long story are you sure?” “Da I don’t care how long it takes.” “Then you can’t try to leave for a few days.” “A few days… seriously?” “Ja bruder I would tell it to you all at once. But I’m afraid my leader won’t give me time off. So I’ll start at the beginning today.” “You’re that confident that I won’t get bored and leave?”  
“Ja just because you lost your memory doesn’t mean your different…” He walked over to Gil and took his hand. “You’re still my big bruder and I know you. There’s no way you’ll run from this.” “I might if you try to stab me again. You need to understand Ludwig. Whatever happened between us before won’t happen again.”  
“Of course not I just want you to remember everything that’s all.” He squeezed Gil’s hand and said. “I’ve missed you Gilbert!” “I’ve missed you too.” (Prussia why do you keep doing that?) But Prussia refused to answer and Germany began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you continue to like it.


	17. Germany begins to tell all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first the German bros have a nice chat and bond but then the conversation takes a turn for the worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot

“It started while you were still in Poland’s control. I kept insisting to our furor. That I needed you by my side. After everything you’ve done for me I couldn’t win without you. But your government wanted nothing to do with the war. So we decided to study magic and the arcane. I haven’t mastered it to Briton’s level.  
But I learned enough to save you. I figured that if no one saw you during the fighting. Then if we lost then I would be the one punished. I’m sorry you lost everything. Anyway the spell I used was supposed to put you to sleep. Until I came for you and woke you up. I thought if I left your body at your king’s side.  
Then you’d be kept out of sight. You truly are awesome bruder. When the war ended I thought I’d lost you forever. But America kept insisting. That I’d get your land back. So I did as I was told for the good of our people. Then during a meeting between Russia and America. To discuss the reunification. Russia said something that bothered me.  
So while our friends Japan and Italy distracted America. I borrowed some of Briton’s supplies and performed a simple divination. I was happy to see you were alright but I don’t understand. Why you woke up and why you were sleeping with Russia. Please understand that I only wanted to protect you. Russia isn’t who you think he is-“  
“I’ve heard enough!” Germany was startled at Kallingard’s rage. “I will not let you insult my partner. I love him and we are one!” Kal had done his best to be objective towards his brother. But he refused to listen to his insults. “You said this would be a long story but it sounds finished.” “It’s not I just gave you the bare minimum for now.”  
Germany let his words sink in and said. “If I refrain from insulting Russia will you stay?” “To hear the story da.” “You only care about the recent past bruder?” (I’ve answered that question so many times. Why is it that when it’s him…) Kal couldn’t deny that a part of him seemed to yearn to be close to Germany. It might’ve been because of Prussia or because of their shared history.  
(This man has been with me through so much. If I’m ever going to learn the truth. Then he would know it!) “Please try to understand Ludwig it’s not that I don’t want to learn. About the person I used to be I just decided not to focus on it.” “What?” “I want to be happy and enjoy what I have. Instead of chasing after things.   
I may never reclaim. While I was the representative of East Germany. A lot of nations went out of their way. To pull me aside and warn me about Russia. Some did it out of concern for my safety. While others just wanted to hurt me. It’s weird but I…” Gil looked at Ludwig and once again his mind acted strange.  
He saw the grief and pain in his brother’s eyes. (I did that I’m causing him pain and I swore I’d never do that!) Shame and self-loathing filled him and Kal stood up. “Bruder?” “I’m sorry Ludwig I shouldn’t have stayed.” Kal went to leave the kitchen but Ludwig got in the way. “What are you doing?” “I can’t stay with you like this.”  
“Like what?” “Here with you and little memory. It’s not fair to either of us or Russia-“ “I don’t care about Russland!” “But I do and I won’t-“ (Note to self don’t assume. West will be rational about my leaving.) He had to hand it to his brother. Germany’s punch had landed in his stomach faster than Kal could move.  
It wasn’t enough to knock him out though. “I can’t let you leave I’ve come too far to lose you now.” (He’s said something like that before but-) Another thing his mind helpfully provided was being drugged by Ludwig. Just like his inability to stand was making itself clear. “You cheater!” “All’s fair in love and war big bruder. You taught me that.”  
“I didn’t teach you to be a coward.” “Nein you taught me how to out maneuver my opponent. I must say I am disappointed Gilbert. I’d hoped I could reason with you…” Germany knelt down so they were eye level and said. “I had hoped that being home. Would bring you back to me but now I understand.” “Don’t touch me!”  
“Bruder I have to take you back downstairs. This meal was delightful and I hope the next one will-“ This time Kal didn’t feel guilty about hurting Germany. He just head-butted him and made a lunge. Past his fallen brother. But the drug had settled in and done its work. Kal only managed to flop on the floor. (Why is it only me?)  
Ludwig glared at Kal and a cold cruel light filled his eyes. Seeing Kallingard unable to move. Made him smile and Kal became afraid. (For the first time since I saw him. This is the first time that I know he’ll hurt me. Just like he did before.) “I know what you’re thinking bruder since we ate the same food. From the same pots and pans why am I unaffected?”  
He pulled out a bottle from his pocket and showed it to Kallingard. “The answer is simple I’ve built up an immunity thanks to the Allies.” Germany’s grin turned into a smirk and he moved closer. Until he was practically lying on top of him. If anyone came and saw them. They would mistake them for being lovers.  
(Is he going to rape me?) He knew Vanya would still love him. But he didn’t want to lie with his brother in anyway. As if sensing his brother’s thoughts Germany just hugged him and said. “I want you back Pruben but if that’s impossible then…” “You’ll kill me?” “I’m glad that death doesn’t frighten you but no. I’m not going to kill you just the Russian part.”  
“What-“ “I’m going to put you back in your room now. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Or do anything stupid while I’m busy. “You don’t have to do this please just let me go home.” “I’ve been meaning to say this. But I really don’t like Russian so…” He picked Gilbert up and carried him downstairs and placed him.  
Back on the bed then left the room again. “I’ll be right back and don’t worry about the sheets. The dosage won’t keep you like this for long.” (Why would he tell me that and what is it about me. That makes people want to keep me. It’s not like I have any special powers!) Kal was certain that talking to past versions of himself didn’t count.  
Since he could just do what he wanted anyway. (Or can I? Except for that brief conversation with Prussia. I haven’t been able to contact them and now. My brain is showing me things.) Germany came back with handcuffs and rope in his hands. “Please-“ “If you insist on speaking Russian I’m going to gag you.” He held out a small towel and another piece of rope.  
To show him then he set them down. Next to the other restraints. “You do know how to speak German?” Gil nodded but remained silent as Germany reached for his wrists. “Then please say something in German.” “Why what good can any of this do for you? I want you to be happy. Don’t you want me to be happy?”  
“Ja that’s why I’m doing this so we can be happy together!” He handcuffed Gil’s wrists then moved to his ankles. “I’ve dreamed of this day for so long.” “I’m sorry.” “Please speak German for me?” Kallingard shook his head and looked away. He couldn’t stand to see his brother like this. Germany was wounded and furious with Gilbert.  
(How can he be so different? I know my brother is in there!) Every pause and hesitation only proved his point. His Pruben still existed inside the Russian shell. He just had to crack it open! (But how do I do that without killing him? Even though I have most of his land. If he’s still Russian in death…) Ludwig refused to let it end like this.  
Now that the wall was down he had time. To study and plan his next move. As long as he could keep America on his side. Then no one would be able to separate them. (I’ll just have to keep him here.) “Do you like your room at least? I tried to save as many of your things that I could.” “Da it’s a very nice cell.” “I will gag you.”  
“Then do it and leave me alone. Since you won’t see reason.” Ludwig looked at the gag and sighed. “Nein I won’t gag you since the house is sound proofed. I made it that way out of habit.” “You built this house for us?” “Ja our old one got too small and even now it’s barely recovered.” “What happened to the rest of my things?”  
“I don’t know.” “What about things I was wearing please the ring is important-“ “What about the Iron Cross you used to where?” “I don’ know.” His sarcasm didn’t faze Germany and after a last look. At the restraints he turned and left the room. (That went well now how do I get out of this?) Even if he spoke German.  
Kal knew it wouldn’t be enough. (Ludwig is too clever to fall for something like that.) Kal felt the drug wear off gradually. By the time he normal again. Germany had returned with food. “I’m not eating your drugged food again.” “It’s not drugged and if you don’t eat then I’ll force you.” It was then that Kal saw a funnel and a hose being placed.   
By the food and he said. “Can I at least feed myself?” “Only if you start speaking German bruder.” Kallingard sighed and said. “I have to pee.” Germany just stood there and waited. “Are you giving me the silent treatment?” “Nein I simply refuse to untie you until you sound like Pruben.” “So you’ll let me pee all over myself and ruin the bed?”  
“I already told you not to worry about the bed and yes. If you make a mess I’m prepared to clean you.” (That’s not the first time he’s said that or cleaned me. But when was the last time. I wanted him to clean me?) He didn’t know and Germany wasn’t going to change his mind. So Kal closed his eyes and concentrated on his past. (I lose a battle but I can still win the war. Vanya will love me no matter what.) He silently repeated his mantra.  
Then he said in an accent that spoke of his reluctance. “Bitte bruder untie me?” For a moment Germany stayed still. Kal opened his eyes and asked. “This is German ja am I understandable?” Germany untied Kal and led him upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see more German craziness and a surprise visitor or three come to help?


	18. A visit from the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers go everywhere from yelling to laughing in this chapter and Kal makes a desion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot enjoy.

Kal hadn’t really needed to use the bathroom. He couldn’t believe Germany had fallen for it. At least that’s what he thought. Until they came to the bathroom and Kal saw how small the window is. “Shouldn’t that be bigger so you can have ventilation?” “It I made it any bigger you might try to crawl through it.”  
(True enough that thought had occurred to me.) “Well then I assume you’re going to wait out here for me?” “There is enough room to-“ “Nein this door is going to be between us!” His outburst amused Germany and he stepped back. So Gil could enter alone and close the door. “Just so you know I can break it down.”  
“I know and if I catch you peeping through the keyhole. I’ll tear your eyes out.” Germany laughed as Gil went into the bathroom. Gil left the door unlocked and went to the mirror. He hadn’t taken a good look at himself. Since before the wedding. He was glad to see his eyes were still a rich purple with red streaks.   
It was proof he remained an Obast. (I never thought I’d be happy being someone’s territory.) But of course he was much more than that to Vanya. Once he figured out a way to get home. Kal felt the temperature drop. Normally he would assume it was the ac kicking in. But Kal felt a presence that came with the cold.   
(General Winter he’s found me!) Without hesitation Gilbert went to the window and looked outside. Everything looked normal. Perhaps a bit cloudy but nothing that indicates General Winter. Nothing except for that near chilling temperature. “Bruder are you alright?” “Ja I’ll be out in a minute.” (He must be hiding from Germany. But how can I contact him?)  
Germany knocked on the door and was about to open it. But Kal beat him to it. “I said I’d be a minute.” “Ja but…” Kal waited to see if Germany would say anything. But the sudden temperature change went back too normal. Almost as fast as it had gotten cold. Germany had thought something had happened. But there was no one in sight.  
(Of course no one’s there I’ve made this house into a fortress. No one can get through that window.) “So are we going to eat now?” “Ja and in case you’re wondering there is a bathroom attachment. To your bedroom I brought you up here to-“ “To spend time with me and show me that its pointless to escape. I remember being the one teaching you these things Ludwig.”  
“Do you or are you guessing?” “Does it matter?” “Perhaps but anyway let’s go eat.” “Is it one of my favorites?” “Ja I think it’ll do you good to eat like you used to.” “We did eat German food. In fact our wedding feast-“ “Nein I won’t hear of it!” He grabbed Gil’s shoulder and forcibly marched him downstairs. Once they reached the basement.   
He all but shoved Gilbert through the door. “Hey I thought you were trying to help me?” Germany glared and said. “I will not have that abomination mentioned in this house. He had no right to use you like that!” Kallingard knew the wrong word would make things worse. But his love and loyalty refused to let this slide.  
“I told you. I won’t let you insult my partner.” Germany’s response was swift and angry. “I haven’t begun to insult that bastard yet.” Kal looked at the food. (It looks like he put a lot of thought into every dish. What a pity to wasted it.) Kal picked up a plate. He filled it with some of the tastier looking dishes.  
Then held out the full plate to Germany. Germany’s anger was replaced by confusion. “Bruder?” “I think this should be the last time we eat together. Just for a while mind you until we both calm down?” “That’s impossible I can’t leave you with something you can use-“ “Then put me back to sleep since you don’t trust me.”  
Germany was shocked at this request and the plate slipped. The crash and the spilled food did little to help the situation. “I’ll clean that up Gilbert.” “You can’t do it… can you. Whatever you did to me before the war. It was a onetime deal.” Kal watched Germany carefully and knew he was right. (So when he says he’ll kill the Russian part?)  
Germany chose his words carefully. “It’s not that I can’t put you back to sleep. But rather I see no point in doing so. Your mind won’t reset itself-“ “How do you know what my mind will or won’t do? I’m not a construct. For you to tinker with!” Germany knew the situation was only going to get worse. His bruder had every right to- (Unless that’s the Russian filth talking.)  
Ludwig didn’t yet have a concrete way to bring his brother back. Gilbert’s mood swings kept throwing him off balance. (Unless this is a test and he wants to see how much I’ve grown?) It sounded farfetched even to him but it was better than nothing. “I’ve never thought of you as anything besides my bruder. The only thing I want to do. Is get you back too normal.”  
“No you want me to regress into Prussia.” Both of them had spoken calmly. Even with a smile. But no one could mistake the tension between them. Ludwig went back upstairs to get some cleaning supplies. When he came back down. He found Gilbert in the bathroom. “What are you doing?” “I thought I’d help you clean the mess. You didn’t leave me a lot of things…”  
“I thought toilet paper and soap-“ “Let me guess if it wasn’t for hygiene I wouldn’t have them? Well don’t worry I won’t make you regret it.” Gil turned around and Ludwig saw he had a plastic bag. In his hands and he was knotting the top of it. “I thought I’d save us the time and pick up the plate.” “Thank you Gilbert.”  
“Your welcome Ludwig.” This exchange pleased both of them and they worked together. In an almost cheerful silence and once they were done. The food had grown cold and Kal sighed in disappointment. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to waste it.” Germany shook his head and smiled. “I can order us a pizza you used to eat it quite regularly.”  
“Did I well then let me help you with this.” While they went upstairs and took care of the food. Kal couldn’t help asking. “Do we always go through the mood spectrum like this?” “Nein we rarely argue.” “Do you think it’s the amnesia?” Germany debated telling the truth. He was getting tired of fighting. In the end he turned to Gilbert and said.  
“Ja the amnesia and being in Russia. I could be wrong so I’ll do more research.” “Thank you that sounds sensible.” The rest of the evening went by without incident. The brothers chose safe things to discuss. Mainly what happened on Germany’s side of the wall and his childhood. “Didn’t Hungary tell you anything about yourself?”  
“We were rarely in the same room except during meal times. She fetched me from Romania’s room once.” Germany grinned and asked for the whole story. Kal was happy to oblige and when he started. On the prank wars Germany laughed. “That’s just like Hungary she can’t stand Romania. She names her dogs after his leaders!”  
“Ja I know!” Kal asked Germany so many questions in turn. That before they realized it a new day had dawned. “Should we eat or do you just want to sleep?” “I’m not tired at all Ludwig.” “Really then why were you yawning?” “Because you yawned so how about this. I’ll make breakfast while you take a nap.”  
Germany was tired and he had work to do. But he wasn’t ready to trust Gil. “I’m sorry that’s unacceptable.” “I’m a good cook Ludwig my pancakes are always fluffy.” “I can’t leave you unsupervised right now.” “Does that mean I’m going to be locked up in the room?” “Ja.” “Are you going to tie me to the bed?”  
“Nein I want to trust you Gilbert. This is your home and you deserve to be happy.” “Thank you bruder.” Kal went downstairs and made a show of getting into bed. “See this is what you should be doing Ludwig.” “I’ll sleep later bruder this isn’t the first time. We’ve stayed up all night talking you know.” “I really enjoy talking like this with you Ludwig.”  
“I do too so please just try to remember ok?” Kal shrugged and Germany locked the door. He might’ve dozed off while waiting for Germany to leave. Kal wanted to make sure. He was alone before trying anything. Kal wondered if he should feel guilty about wanting to be free. After everything that passed between them.  
(Ludwig isn’t evil he just wants his big brother back.) But when frost covered the tiny window. He quickly stood up. “General Winter?!” “Who else would it be Kallingard.” (How the hell did he get behind me?) Kal jumped and spun around. Not only had the man done the impossible in infiltrating Germany. But he was sitting on Kal’s bed and smirking.  
“Is something wrong little Obast?” “Nein it’s just…” (Shit will General Winter think I’m a traitor? Will he tell Vanya about this?) But the General could care less about Kallingard’s current language. He had more important things to discuss with him. “We don’t have much time boy Germany will return soon.” “I know he’s being nice to me so he can have his Prussia back.”  
General Winter nodded and asked. “What do you want to do?” “Go back to Russia and live with Vanya. But if it can be arranged without hurting anyone. I want a good relationship with Germany.” “That might not be possible. In fact, I can almost guarantee that you can’t have it both ways.” “Your right Kallingard alone…”  
“Go on.” “I still believe that the past doesn’t matter. But maybe I should focus on it.” “On which part?” “Both I want my memories back so I can handle Germany. He said we rarely argued but that can’t be right.” “We can leave right now Kallingard. Germany won’t make it in time.” “Da just give me a moment please.”   
Kal refused to make excuses. He wanted to leave Germany a message. Just in case his brother can be reasoned with. (I don’t want to cause him pain. But the way I am now. Is useless for helping anyone with anything.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you continue to do so. This story is almost over and I have a new idea for my favorite pairing! Stay tuned and feel free to leave a comment.


	19. True love finds a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few mishaps our boys are reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot!

-Dear Bruder, please forgive me for leaving you like this. But all of my instincts tell me. That this is the right thing to do. I don’t doubt your love or that you had good intentions. I agreed to die for you so our victory could be assured. That didn’t happen and no I’m not blaming you. You tried your best and a part of me.  
Would be happy to stay by your side. But that same part is me and I want to be with Russia. I will recover my memories. When I do I’ll visit you. Maybe I’ll feel differently then but I doubt it. I do love you bruder but my heart. Literally belongs to Russia. Please understand that no matter what happens. I will always return to Russia.  
But once my memories return… All I can say is I will visit you and we’ll talk about things. Anything beyond that I can’t promise you. Auf wererstien mein bruder this will be the last German you get. Until my memories are restored in full. P.S. I won’t tell Russia about the drugs. It would only upset him and I don’t think you want that.  
Since he tends to hold grudges for lifetimes. Hey guess what I just remembered that! My partner is a scary man when he’s angry. Yet I’m rarely afraid of him… That should tell you something Ludwig. Even when I was Prussia I was rarely afraid of him. I hope to visit you soon, from Gilbert.  
“Are you ready yet Kallingard?” “Da General Winter I’m coming.” He put the letter on his pillow where Ludwig would see it. Then turned to General Winter and took his hand. (Have I ever touched General Winter before? He seems so nice like Vanya…) General Winter didn’t waste time on words. Kallingard had made his desion.   
Which meant he didn’t get to fight Germany. (A pity but at least Russia will be more entertaining with Kal.) Life for the General is dull when Vanya mopes around. (He doesn’t eat and barely drinks vodka. If this doesn’t get him moving. Then I’ll remind him of his debt to me!) After all, if not for General Winter then Russia would be nothing.  
(Not unlike his beloved Kallingard’s forgotten past.) The irony made him chuckle and Kal looked sheepish. “Is he going to be mad at me?” “Russia or Germany?” “Russia.” (I know Ludwig will be upset.) The General was quick to answer. “Kallingard he’s hopeless without you.” The look in the Obast’s eyes almost made him laugh.  
(Such a trusting heart. I wonder what he’ll do next?) “Is there anything I’m supposed to do to help you?” “Nyet child just hold still.” General Winter pulled Kal close. So they were standing next to each other. Then a strong gust of icy wind enveloped them. Kal was used too cold. He had spent many nights in it but this was different.  
Being so close to General Winter while he worked his magic. Was like drowning and having the warmth yanked away. Kal felt his blood begin to harden. (Am I going to die permanently?) Kal lost all feeling in his body and he passed out.   
-Kal expected to wake up in a new place in his mind. But it seems his past lives have other ideas. “So it’s the screen room again?” “What better way for you to view your past… You don’t like it?” (That voice I’ve never heard it but-) Suddenly the oldest incarnation that helped shape Kallingard. Stood in front of him and smiled shyly.  
“I thought it was better if we settled this together.” “Da I agree but the others?” “They won’t bother us.” (That’s not the same as being alone.) “Maria what would you like me to do?” The boy giggled and shook his head. “Isn’t it obvious Kallingard I want us to be happy. That’s why I usually stay quiet. So you’re not reminded of weakness.”  
(So this is why I’m constantly doubting myself. Maria thinks he’s a burden to us.) Kal knelt down and hugged Maria. “Your silly child haven’t you realized that we love you? When we first met the others were protecting you!” Maria liked being hugged and he returned it freely. “But Kal we’re supposed to be strong.”  
“We are strong and awesome!” The screen flared to life and laughter surrounded them. “Will you watch it with me Maria?” “Ok where do you want to start?” “How about the beginning? What’s our first memory?” Maria settled in Kal’s lap. While the screen filled with images…  
Kal opened his eyes and found himself alone. (I guess General Winter wasn’t concerned. About leaving me alone.) The problem was that Kal didn’t recognize the area. (He said he was taking me home. So this must be Russia!) But it wasn’t an area that Kallingard remembered being in. (Maybe he had to take care of something out here?)  
Kal looked at the surrounding forest and started walking. (I’ll find a town. They’ll have phones and maps!) Though knowing Vanya would insist he stay put made him laugh. (I’ll find him by myself and we’ll always be together.) The forest soon surrounded Kal and grew excited. Being in the forest helped him concentrate on everything he learned.  
(I was right knowing my past doesn’t change how I feel.) Of course just saying that without seeing Russia in person. Was a bit immature but Kal wasn’t bothered. He was back where he belonged and soon enough he saw smoke. On the horizon between the trees and he started to run. Slowly but surely the trees continued too thin.  
But instead of getting a better idea of where he was in Russia. Kal found himself just outside a fortress. (That’s odd I thought we saw everything on our honeymoon.) Kal started to look for an entrance. (If there’s smoke then someone has to be here-) “Halt put your hands on your head now!” (Well this makes things easier.)   
Kal did as instructed and waited for the guard to move. He only had a split second to get out of the way. Before a bullet attempted to lodge itself into his skull. “Stop I’m-“ Another bullet whizzed past him. Forcing him to duck back into the tree line. (Must be a new guard but how do I get out of this?) Kal didn’t want to kill him.  
Vanya wouldn’t like it but he’d kill the guard. If the man harmed Kal. (So the only way out is…) The guard wasn’t a novice. He didn’t waste his bullets trying to hit Kal. Nor did he get to close to the woods. “If you come out I’ll make it quick. No one is supposed to see this place. You understand it’s not personal.” “Killing is always personal. Especially when you’re up against a part of your nation!”  
This made the guard pause. “What do you mean?” “I’m Kallingard Obast! Now take me to Russia. Before the situation gets worse.” The man was hesitant but he didn’t fire again. “Come out of the trees.” “Alright but if you shoot me again…” Kal tentatively stepped out and got a good look. At the man and smiled.  
“Good comrade will you take me to Russiya?” “Da please forgive me sir everyone has been on edge lately.” “I understand please lead the way and while you’re at it. Tell me everything about this place. Has it just been turned into a base?” “Nyet sir I’ll explain as we walk.” “Very well after you.” The man saluted and walked away leaving Kal a few paces behind.  
This worked out fine since Kal could see and hear. Everything the man said and did. He just didn’t like what he heard. (So this is where the most important people of our land. Will hide in case World War 3 begins or a nuclear holocaust.) Kal understood the significance of it. (But why didn’t Vanya tell me about this place?)   
They entered the building safely. Despite the smoke he saw Kal didn’t fell any warmer. Until they left the doors far behind. (At least this guard is chatty.) If Kal had been by himself this hallway would’ve been destroyed. He could see cameras and holes in the ceiling. (Are those guns or gas? Either way this place is too important. To ever let our enemies anywhere near it!)   
Finally, after wandering for what felt like hours of wandering in an endless maze. Kallingard heard his partner’s voice coming through a doorway. He didn’t notice how the guard went pale with fright. At the obvious anger in Russia’s voice. Kal just opened the door…  
Russia hasn’t been happy in a long time. His leader should’ve known better. Then to summon him to this place. (Whoever opened that door is dead!) “Russiya darling!” Russia turned at the unexpected voice. Just in time for a show. As soon as Kal saw his partner he ran towards him. Right onto the long table.  
That had the most powerful people in Russia. Seated and gaping in shock at the sight. Of their Obast leaping from the table. In order to tackle their nation! Russia was to stunned to move as Kal’s weight carried them down. But he quickly regained his senses when Gil kissed him. (He’s back he’s truly returned to me!)  
Ivan kissed Gilbert back and held him tightly. The kiss lasted a long time. Neither of them wanted it to ever end. But of course the lack of air and the weight of their eyes. Made the two lovers reluctantly move away. Both were breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Russia couldn’t believe his eyes.  
(How did he manage…?) Russia frowned and gently held Kal’s face in his hands. Gil felt uneasy at his expression. “My love what’s wrong?” “Something is different about you Kal.” A sigh of relief left Gil and he said. “I remembered my past Russia.” For a moment Vanya felt fear but Gil just laughed. “I was right Russia I still love you so much!”  
He moved his hands to wrap around Ivan’s shoulders and continued. “I love you Russia please tell me I’ve come home.” “Of course you have I was just surprised. I never thought Germany would let you go.” “He didn’t I escaped…” Kal quickly explained the basics to Russia. He had become aware of their audience. (I hope they won’t be mad at me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter!


	20. Together again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite boys waste no time in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot.

Gilbert didn’t need to worry about anything anymore. As soon as he calmed Russia down and assured him. That Germany hadn’t harmed him. (I’ll keep my promise to you bruder. I just hope you don’t make my regret it.) “That’s all that happened now it’s your turn.” “When I woke up I ran to our room and found you were gone. I’ve been trying to get our comrades.”  
Russia glared at them and continued. “I’m afraid we haven’t made much progress due to diplomacy.” “Russiya you can’t just-“ Russia glared at the man. “What can’t I do? He’s here of his own free will. Surely you can work with that da?” He pulled Gil close and whispered. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”  
“Pervert I refuse to pee in front of you.” This made Russia laugh. “You haven’t changed a bit.” “Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that. But I’ll show you the most important changes later.” “Much later because I want to hear more about your adventure.” Kallingard looked at his leader and stood up. Russia rose with him and hugged him close.  
His leader chuckled at the show of affection and started questioning Kallingard. In the end the man was left unsatisfied with him. “I’m sorry sir I was just trying to escape.” “I understand Kallingard.” (It would’ve been helpful if he found something.) But before he could do anything else the phone rang. Everyone was silent as he answered it.  
Russia tightened his embrace. While Gil tried to remain calm and enjoy being held again. “I understand your concern comrade but right now…” He continued to listen to his counterpart in feigned sympathy. While casually watching his nation and Obast. Until he finally lost his patience. “Listen to me now I’m not going to hand him over. Our Obast is home and he’s staying here.”  
The phone was promptly hung up and he smiled pleasantly. “Comrades I think we should all head home.” “Sir was that-“ “Hush Kallingard you don’t need to know. I’ll be expecting a written report on my desk.” “Da sir I’ll begin writing it right away!” The man laughed and led the others away. Soon only Kal and Russia were left.   
“That went well for a moment I thought I ruined everything.” Vanya kissed Gil’s neck and turned him around. So they were face to face and said. “Your hiding something Gil.” “Da and I beg you not to pressure me about it.” Gilbert felt at peace now and a little playful. “I have to make a report.” “Da-“ “But I don’t have to do it quite yet!”  
Vanya only had a second to notice Kal’s eyes were glowing blood red. Then he was yanked down into a kiss that was almost bruising. Gil was intent on wrapping himself around Ivan’s body. Grinding and sucking for all he was worth. While Ivan did his best to keep up. It was almost enough to drive Ivan to his knees. But the stubborn Russian wasn’t done yet.  
He broke the kiss and tore at Kal’s shirt. “I like your enthusiasm but I am in control here!” Russia scanned Gil’s body and noticed every bruise. Then kissed each one. Making Gil moan and arch into him even more. “You will tell me the truth.” “I already did now fuck me!” Ivan could hear and feel how much Gil wanted him.   
It nearly drove him mad with the desire to fuck him senseless. Sadly, he didn’t have time for more than one round. This base was going to be put on lockdown in an hour. Giving his leader and his entourage time to leave. (I don’t want to be here when they leave. My leader will be furious. If I break this base.)  
“Darling I need to make this quick.” “Then we’ll continue when we get home?” “Da now relax your legs.” Gil did so and Ivan pushed them down. So the fabric pooled partly down his thighs. Ivan undid his own pants. But before he could push them out of the way. Gil tightened his legs and pushed himself. Onto the head and groaned.  
“Oh shit baby I missed this!” “Gil!” Ivan knew what Gilbert wanted and was just as eager. To give it to him. He thrusted in the rest of the way and soon both were moaning. (That answers one question at least Germany didn’t rape him.) The thought gave him enough comfort to begin thrusting wildly. Gil didn’t like Ivan’s coat and scarf between them.  
(Oh well next time the only thing between us will be…) Gilbert smirked and buried his face. In Ivan’s neck and kissed it. (Then again nuzzling his scarf seems to turn him on.) It always amazed Gil. How quickly his partner could continue to harden. (It’s like having a warm metal rod up my ass. Mein Gott I love this feeling!)  
Gil managed to loosen Ivan’s scarf. So he could start to nibble and lick the sensitive skin. Under Ivan’s ear and drive him mad. He didn’t have to wait long. Ivan almost came right then but he still held on. (You’re a tricky tease this doesn’t need to end. Quite so soon and besides…) A quick glance at the clock gave Ivan an idea.  
(Since Gilbert loves it when I go fast…) A smirk appeared and Ivan kolled. Gil barely had any time to react before he was slammed onto the table. With enough force to momentarily stun him and Gil found himself. Being lifted slightly into the air before being dropped again. This time the impact made Gilbert loosen his grip and right away.  
He felt Ivan grab his legs and lift them into the air. So he was only touching the table with his back and upper body. Ivan had slipped out during his second fall. But now that he had complete control of Gilbert’s lower body. He wouldn’t have to worry about that again. For the first time since they started making love.   
Gil felt uneasy and reached out. With his hands for reassurance. “Vanya?” “You love it when I get rough with you.” “Da.” “Then you’re never going to want this to end!” With a hint of a tender smile Ivan used the new position. To make gravity work with him and resumed thrusting. Gil’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned.  
(Shit where did he get this idea and why was he holding back?) “Vanya!” (How many times have I screamed his name?) To Gilbert time was meaningless. All he wanted was Ivan’s love. Ivan kept his eyes on Gil’s face the entire time. All the while knowing he’d have to hurry. (His face is so beautiful like this.) The way the light made his skin glisten and his eyes glow.  
Kept driving Ivan mad. His body was so hot. He was surprised Gilbert wasn’t screaming in pain. (Though knowing him it’s a turn on. Everything I do pleases him!) Although if anyone else could see them. They would think that Gilbert was being raped. Due to his tears. But the way he kept looking at Ivan and begging for more.  
Would’ve stopped anyone from getting too close. For now, the world revolved around the two nations. With a simple clock for company. Until finally the end was in sight. “Van-“ “I know baby me to.” “Together please!” Ivan nodded and picked up the pace. Making sure to hit Gilbert’s prostate. Every time to give him maximum pleasure for as long as possible.   
Then with a final thrust and a shout of each other’s names. Ivan and Gilbert reached their climax and momentarily passed out. When he woke up Ivan felt Gil’s hands running through his hair. “What time is it?” “We have ten minutes to leave.” Ivan jerked away and looked at the clock in horror. “How long have you been awake?”  
“About a minute where’s my shirt?” “Fuck your shirt we have to move!” Ivan quickly stood up and pulled up his pants. While Gilbert pouted and tried to hurry. “I can’t feel my legs.” This made Ivan stare at him. Then he smirked and nodded. “I love the way you stroke my ego.” “I’m not stroking anything I seriously can’t feel my legs. So help me with my pants asshole!”  
“Now you sound like Prussiya.” “Danke now pull up my pants.” Gilbert crossed his arms over my chest and glared at Ivan. To prove his point. It made Ivan laugh and he knelt down to help Gilbert. Then he picked him up and started carrying him. “When we get home…” “I vote for a long hot bath then if I can feel my legs again. Maybe we can get reacquainted with each other.”  
“Sounds good but what will happen if you can’t feel your legs?” “Then prepare to be my bitch and worship my awesomeness.” “Really?” “Ja you will worship the ground I walk on…” Ivan listened and couldn’t help laughing. As Gilbert warmed to this idea. Every step seemed to fuel his creativity and soon. Ivan could barely see where he was going.  
Because he was laughing so hard. “Why are you laughing Vanya I’m being serious.” “No you’re not because I already do those things.” “You’ve never covered me in chocolate.” “Nyet but I will. I will cover you in anything you desire.” “Is that a promise?” “Da I give you my word.” Gilbert nodded and smiled into Ivan’s shoulder.  
They had reached the door just in time. If the guard was confused. About why his nation would be carrying a half-naked Obast. In his arms and both of them laughing as they disappeared. Into the Russian wilderness then he wisely kept silent. Even though Russia was entering a new modern time. It wouldn’t due to run your mouth.  
About things that didn’t concern you. Especially when one of those things was why even though they were laughing. There was an air of desperation and malice surrounding them. As if they were children clinging together and hoping for the nightmare. To finally end so they can move on with their lives. Both of the nations were relieved when they reached their house.  
Gil could see that the once fine mansion was completely trashed. The roof looked like someone tried to strip off the shingles. While the rest of the building had cracks in the walls and windows. (My poor darling is in so much pain right now. Because he lost so much of his family.) Gilbert hugged Ivan tightly and said.  
“You still have me. I know you’re in pain. But I’m still here!” (Why am I acting like a scared child?) Maria’s shy and frightened face appeared in Kal’s mind. Making him sigh and he kissed Russia on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and next will probably be the last but I haven't decided yet.


	21. A meeting and a reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first world meeting after the wall came down. It will be continued in the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot!

The next few months were busy and peaceful in Moscow. Gil and Ivan worked together. Without rest to rebuild what they lost. It wasn’t easy but no one tried to take Kal away again. Whenever they saw each other. Gil and Ivan couldn’t help but cherish it. Every encounter had to have a kiss and a gentle touch…  
At least when they were working. Everything was going well. Except for the current meeting with their leader. “Excuse me sir but could you explain that please?” Russia knew this would happen. No one had to tell him and his leader knew this. Which is why he let his frustration show. “Take Kallingard to the meeting.”  
Kal was thrilled to hear those words. He could kill two birds with one stone. (Or more than two if I get lucky!) But Russia still looked unconvinced. “Darling I want to go. I want to see my friends and family.” “I’m your family.” “Da and so is Germany come on you know it’ll look bad. If you show up alone.” “No one else is brining-“  
“I’m going to the world meeting Russia with or without you.” Gil didn’t yell but he was serious. Even if Ivan ordered him to stay behind. He would make it to the meeting. Ivan recognized Gilbert’s tone and sighed in defeat. (It doesn’t matter what I say. Our leader wants him there.) In the end Ivan found himself on a plane.  
With his grinning partner sitting beside him. “You’re in a good mood.” “Da because this is the first trip we’ve taken since our honeymoon.” “Except we weren’t surrounded by enemies and traitors.” Gil patted Ivan’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I’d get on my knees. But you said we have to behave.” “The sight of you on your knees isn’t as sexy as you think.”  
Ivan’s outburst startled Gil and he turned to look at him. “What is your greatest fear right now? You know I’m not going to leave you.” Ivan sighed and resisted looking at Gil. (If I look at him he’ll make a face and I’ll kiss him.) Ivan didn’t want to lose himself in Gil’s love. If he did he wouldn’t be able to focus properly at the meeting.  
Gilbert kept trying to see Ivan’s face and was starting to get annoyed. “Why are you acting like this? Everything is going to be fine. If someone does or says anything I’ll handle it!” This made Ivan turn around and he found himself trapped. By what could only be described as a true Prussian glare. Gilbert’s eyes have always been his most expressive feature.  
It didn’t matter how much purple. Seemed to swirl amongst the red. Those eyes made it clear that anyone who crossed him would die. Ivan opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and cleared his throat. (I knew I shouldn’t have looked at him.) This time Ivan knew what he was going to say. It turned out to be very corny.  
“It’s not you I doubt darling I just don’t want to lose you.” “You won’t.” Kal’s quick reply did little to appease Russia. But soon the plane landed… Gil was the first off the plane. (This is wonderful!) They had landed is Switzerland for the meeting. Since Switzerland was known for his neutrality and for his weapons. Namely how to make and use them on trespassers.   
Gil grinned as he remembered some of his escapades. With Spain and France in this land. (Maybe they’ll want another go!) Even if they didn’t he was sure Ivan would want to play. (While the meeting is going on we won’t be able to see each other.) That was the only downside to this trip. Since Gilbert was now Russian territory.   
He wouldn’t be at the meeting. (But I’m wanted here so maybe I’ll be allowed to sit in on the first day.) Now it was Gilbert’s turn to be depressed and Ivan took his hand. “Let’s head to our hotel where we can wait in comfort.” Gil nodded and they climbed into a car reserved for them. Then they drove to their hotel and went up to their room.  
“Do you think any other nations are staying here Ivan?” “Possibly though knowing Switzerland. It’s almost certain we’ll see someone here.” Switzerland is frugal and practical. He wouldn’t tolerate any fighting in his home. But he also wouldn’t waste money on hotels. “When will the meeting start?” “Tomorrow now be quiet please I have to make a phone call.”  
(I have to know what they want with Gil.) Switzerland answered on the first ring. “No refunds, exchanges, or fighting allowed. If you break anything you’ll pay for it.” “I understand Switzerland I just wanted to know. When I’m supposed to bring my Obast with me?” “Tomorrow and Russia… good luck.” “Am I going to need it?”  
“I don’t know but there’s no fighting. So if anyone tries anything I’ll stop it.” As long as it was within his borders but that was all he could do. He thanked Switzerland and turned back to Gil. “Well?” “I’m bringing you with me tomorrow.” “Do we have to do anything else today?” “Just stay out of trouble.” “Pity I was hoping to introduce you to one of my favorite games.”  
“Oh? Well don’t worry about it how is the bed?” Gil bounced on it and made himself relax. Ivan wasn’t entirely shocked by this behavior. Ever since Gil came home. His body language has been all over the place. (Kallingard used to be so shy but now…) Now that he remembered his past. Gilbert was fully aware of every move he made.  
Especially when they were alone and had a new bed to break in. “How long will the meeting last?” “At least a week.” This seemed to please Gilbert and he turned to lay on his side. “A whole week and knowing them I’ll just get one day…” “The meetings shouldn’t be too long. We can play at being tourists. If the others insist on being fools.”  
“Ja but we both know you’ll still have to sit through it. Which means I have to make sure that your calm for each meeting!” Gil gave Ivan a hooded stare and patted the bed beside him. “Would you like a massage or a bath?” “How about both?” “Sure but I don’t think the tub. Is going to be big enough for both of us.”  
Ivan didn’t care about the tub. He just wanted to lie down and hold Gilbert close so no one. Would be able to separate them again. Gil must’ve sensed his anguish. Because he left the bed and hugged him. “How about we play tourists now? Or I can get you some food.” “I don’t want you out of my sight.”  
“Then let’s go and see the sights!” Gil pulled on Ivan’s arm and they went downstairs. If there were any nations sharing the hotel. Then they stayed out of sight. Both when they left and when they returned. The day had been spent in relative ease. Mostly due to Kal showing Russia all of his favorite spots. For pulling pranks and avoiding Switzerland.  
“Just between you and me though Vanya. Most of the times I got away was by accident.” “Not by your awesomeness?” “Everything has to do with my awesomeness. Even if I don’t plan on scaling a building. While France gets distracted by pretty things.” “What’s Spain doing?” “He usually keeps an eye out for souvenirs. To give to Romano but other than that he’s running.”  
Russia laughed at Gil’s stories and soon it was night time. Dinner was peaceful and they were unmolested while they slept. Day one of the meeting dawned bright and sunny. Gilbert and Ivan dressed in crisp black suits and left early. So they could get a feel for how the other nations saw them. They were among the first to arrive and Ivan was relived.   
To see the seat next to his. Was reserved for his Obast. “See there’s only one extra chair so this must be their way. Of accepting our marriage.” Gil smiled up at Ivan. Hoping to keep him in a good mood but before he could respond. The door was opened again and Gil found himself being hugged. By an ecstatic Spain and France.  
“Amigo we’ve missed you so much! Why haven’t you contacted us Germany wouldn’t say anything.” “Mon ami are you all right?” Ivan was shocked when he found himself being pulled into the hug. “Thank you for taking care of him!” “We Russia we never thought we’d see our friend again!” Ivan hugged them back awkwardly and smiled.   
(Maybe this meeting won’t be so bad if his best friends accept me.) “Oh he did much more than just take care of me!” “Si Hungary told us that your married congratulations! But why weren’t we invited to the wedding?” Spain looked so upset. That Ivan couldn’t help but comfort him. “It wasn’t anything to do with you Spain. I just couldn’t trust anyone outside the Soviet Union.”  
“You mean you couldn’t trust your former allies?” Ivan looked at France and nodded. “I was afraid you’d try to stop our wedding.” Spain looked serious and nodded his head. “I confess amigo I would’ve done. If I thought, you were using him.” “What about if I used him?” Ivan and Spain turned to Gil and France laughed.  
“What’s so funny I could be using him.” Ivan wrapped his arm around Gil and let his purple aura. Gently surround them before asking. “In what way are you using me?” Gilbert just cuddled up to Ivan and said. “Who wouldn’t want the largest nation in the world on their side?” More nations had come in. But so far no one else was willing to get any closer.  
Even when Ivan let his aura fade everyone stayed away. Everyone except for his former allies that is. At first it was just America. Doing his usual idiotic hero speech and eating burgers. But then China and Briton came over. Ivan laughed as Gil hugged China. “I missed you why haven’t you called us?” “Sorry Kal I’ve been very busy aru.”  
The usual allies’ habits started getting out of hand. (Again thanks to America, Briton, and France fighting.) Ivan was about to sit down. When he felt Gil stiffen beside him. “My dearest?” “He’s here!” Ivan followed Gil’s line of sight. To the main members of the Axis. Who had just arrived and Germany walked towards them.  
Gil patted Ivan’s hand and stepped away from him. So he could meet his brother. Before he got too close to Ivan. (Even now he seeks to protect me and in front of an audience!) No one moved or spoke as the two brothers stared each other down. Then on some unknown signal Germany held out his arms. Gil moved into them a second later and he yelled, “Bruderlein!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter to this story so I hope you'll read it. If anyone wants to know what my next story will be please leave a comment.


	22. A Happy Ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and a chance for brotherly bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot!

The hug lasted a very long time. All of their feelings were laid bare in that embrace. Even Ivan could see how much Gil loved Germany. (But even so he will come home with me!) Ivan was certain of this fact. Everything that happened in the past. Has become a bridge to this moment. Ivan can look at Gilbert and know without any doubts.  
That he loves him freely. Even if the allies decided to side with Germany and remove Kal. From the Russian side of the map and turn him into a German. Ivan knew that Gil would come back to him. (Still their hug is lasting a long time. I wonder what they’re talking about.) Because it was clear to everyone that the brothers were whispering.  
Into each other ears and showed no sign of stopping soon. Yao chuckled and decided to ease the situation. Before certain nations became annoyed. “Kal why don’t you sit next to Germany?” “Nyet I must sit next to my partner but,” Kal looked from Germany to Russia. With a hopeful expression and asked. “Can we have dinner together just the three of us?”  
Russia and Germany stared at each other for a time. Then Ivan nodded and said. “I don’t mind but we need to start the meeting.” Gilbert nodded and with a final squeeze with his brother. They parted ways and soon everyone. Was in their seat. The meeting and for the most part it went well. Until America decided to ruin it with his heroics.  
“Ok dudes I’m gonna address the elephant in the room. Russia give Germany back his brother.” “Nyet go fuck yourself kid.” Russia laughed at Gil’s outburst and was pleased to note. That several nations were also laughing. Even Germany was smiling. (It’s because they see he’s himself. There’s no way anyone could make Gilbert act like this!)  
It made Ivan happy about how he found him. If Kallingard was still the shy and skittish creature. Then this meeting would’ve gotten ugly. As it were America was speechless! The topic was switched to better paying jobs. With safer living conditions for the average citizens. After that time just flew by and then it was time to leave.  
“So let me get this straight bro you don’t want to live with Germany?” Gil looked at America and nodded. “I’m happy where I am now please America. I want to have dinner with my family.” Gil could see he would have diplomat during the meal. But the fact that he would be sharing a meal. With the two nations, he loved most in the world.  
More than made up for any inconvenience. Gil grinned at Ivan as they left. Germany was waiting for them at the door and smiled at Gil. “So where should we have dinner?” Since it was a spur of the moment idea. They decided to walk around until they came across something. That would appeal to everyone. It didn’t take long to find a restaurant.  
Since none of them were interested in eating. Gil made sure that they had a table. Where he could sit between the other two. It was Ivan who started things off. “So what were you two talking about before the meeting?” Germany met his gaze and said. “I was apologizing to him for everything I’ve done.” “I forgive him Russia.”  
“Of course you do dear. Whenever he’s concerned you’ll always forgive him.” “Da and you as well.” They both stared at Gil and laughed in a knowing way. Gil smiled at this and took a sip of his drink. Once the food arrived they started talking again. “Alright you forgive him because you love him. But I want to know where the ring is.”  
Gil rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “It’s alright if you don’t have it West-“ “I do have it.” This knowledge sent a thrill through Gil and he accepted the ring. Gladly and held it gently to his heart and smiled at Ludwig. “Danke for giving it back.” “You’re welcome but aren’t you going to put it on? I promise I didn’t do anything to it.”  
“He keeps insisting he doesn’t need a ring but…” Gil was so excited to hear them talking. To each other without being sarcastic. That he failed to notice Ivan leaning closer. Until he plucked the ring from his hand! “Russia give it back.” “Why if the ring doesn’t matter to you?” “I said I didn’t need a ring. I never said it didn’t matter to me!”  
“Then you want to wear it?” “Russland if you don’t give it back right now. I’ll skin you alive!” Gil had a butter knife in his hand and rage in his eyes. A normal person would’ve run away. But Russia just smiled. “Are you going to wear it?!” Gil swore and threw himself at Ivan. Ludwig rose to his feet in surprise. (I thought Gilbert was supposed to be the peacekeeper here.)  
Of course, those words didn’t suit him. Just when Ludwig decided to move. Ivan surprised them by dropping to his knees and grabbing Gil’s hand. “You may skin me Kallingard after I put this so you.” For the second-time Gil felt Ivan gently place the ring onto his finger. Then he did something that shocked the German brothers.  
After Ivan was satisfied the ring wouldn’t fall off. He bent over Gil’s hand and kissed the ring. Then he kissed the back of Gil’s hand. The brothers were unknowingly thinking the same thing. (Nations are supposed to do that only with their leaders.) “Ivan?” “Da my dearest I know what I just did!” (Heh that face he’s making reminds me of the early days. How nice to see my shy Kal again on the surface.)  
Gil couldn’t seem to look Ivan in the eye. He also found himself unable to reclaim his hand. Which only made him blush. Much to Ivan’s delight and Ludwig’s surprise. (I’ve never seen him act so skittish. Even after I took him back. It made him happy but also sad that it’s thanks to Russia. That they could see this side of his brother.  
“Can you get up now Russia people are staring.” “So they’re just jealous of what we have. Besides you started it.” “Nyet I…” Gil glared when Ivan laughed at him. Then he hopped into Ivan’s chair. By hopping over Ivan’s head! “What are you doing?” “Since you won’t move I’m taking your seat.” “But now my arm is starting to hurt.”   
“Then you should get off the floor.” Ivan kissed Gil’s hand and finally released it. Then he turned to Germany and asked. “Have you given up on trying to take him away from me?” This question made Gil tense and he looked at Ludwig. The look on his brother’s face made it clear he expected the question. But it was still painful for him to answer it.  
“I don’t know. It’s fine if he’s happy and safe. But I won’t let you separate us again Russia!” This came out in a rush and Ivan could feel his sincerity. “Then we must make plans to have dinner again da!” Ludwig started at him for a moment for any sign of deceit. Then he allowed himself to relax and said.  
“Ja I would like that very much.” “Then it’s settled shall we have dessert now?” Since they weren’t asked to leave. (Switzerland would hear about this though.) They decided to stay longer. When they left, everyone was laughing. Their relationship wasn’t perfect but it was good. Gil no longer felt the need to watch their every move.  
Or make sure he was always between them. (This is what I’ve always wanted my family together. Maybe once the meeting is over we can take a trip!) Ivan laughed as Gil practically skipped ahead of them. “I haven’t seen him this happy in years. Even our honeymoon didn’t have much joy.” “Because of me?”  
Ivan looked at Ludwig and wasn’t surprised. To see that the German’s gaze was locked on his brother. “Not just you. I was afraid that I would lose my entire family.” Ludwig nodded and turned to look at Russia. “You realize that I’m a part of that family now.” “Da and my word still stands. For his sake, I welcome you freely.”  
“I don’t know how long it’ll take but I’ll do the same.” Ivan nodded and they reached the hotel. “This is where we’ve been staying Ludwig. Do you want to come upstairs?” Ludwig shook his head and said. “Italy and Japan are waiting for me.” Gil nodded in understanding and hugged him. “Good naught bruderlein sleep well.”  
“You too big bruder I hope you have pleasant dreams.” “Danke.” Ludwig looked at Ivan and held out his hand. The other shook it immediately and bid him good night. Ludwig smiled and walked away. Gil watched him leave and sighed. Ivan stepped closer and hugged him. “Don’t be sad you can see him whenever you want.”  
“I know and I’m not sad I just…” Gil buried his face in Ivan’s scarf and inhaled his scent. “You just?” Gil could hear Ivan’s amusement and said. “I’ve wanted this for so long and now that I’ve finally have it. I just feel too tired to feel anything else.” Ivan nodded and stroked Gilbert’s hair. “I know what you mean now that I don’t have to fight. To keep you anymore…”  
“You’ll get bored and start wanting to be one with other nations.” Ivan shoved Gilbert away so he could see his eyes. Then he sighed when he saw Gil was smiling. “One of these days my love your jokes are going to get you into trouble.” “Is that a promise?” An entirely new light filled Gil’s eyes. As he quickly invaded Ivan’s personal space again.  
“Because I want to get in trouble right now!” He grabbed Ivan’s scarf and tugged. Just enough to pull Ivan into a kiss then he pulled back. With a laugh so he could lead Ivan up to their room. The night passed with love freely given and received. Between two beings who had faced the odds… and their fears. As the meeting reached its end at the end of the week.  
Everyone found themselves breathing easier. World War 3 wouldn’t happen just yet. More wars would doubtless be made. But none would claim that title yet. Gilbert and Ivan returned home and spent many days. Getting their life back to a semblance of normal. (This includes hiding from Belarus on a near daily basis!)  
Kallingard Obast and the Motherland are one forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again in the next story. Also a big thank you for those who reviewed, kudos, and bookmarked! Seeing those really makes my day and I hope you keep doing it see you later!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and please let me know what you think of my new writing style.


End file.
